Blood and Water
by Myka
Summary: Mille gets turned into a vampire against his will. But Marron’s guilt over the issue may end up getting them both killed. MillexMarron. Currently under revision, I will post chapters as they come along.
1. Captured

Blood and Water  
By Myka  
Chapter 1  
"Captured"  
Originally written: Oct 2002  
Revised: Jan 2004  
Beta: Chalaine

* * *

Mille examined the mess around him. He bent down slowly and checked the nearest crumpled body beside him; good, they'd be down for at least an hour. That gave him more than enough time to get in, complete his mission and get out and it was definitely more time that he wanted to spend in _this_ place. Besides, it would be morning in less than half an hour and that would solve half of his problems.

He rose from the ground, wiping the dirt from his clothes. Mille stood in front of the old mansion; the huge wooden doors remained closed in front of him. It reeked of them, this place; there were more inside. He slowly opened one of the two huge doors that divided this place from the outside world; it didn't make any sound as he did so. The hall in front of him was empty and way too quiet for his comfort. Mille stepped inside shutting the door behind him. He remembered this place…

"_Why, Jezzabel?" a fifteen-year-old Mille asked. The girl in front of him snickered and leaned close, their eyes meeting._

"_Why not?" Jezzabel retorted. "It makes me stronger, faster, and now I'm free to do as I please," she finished as she entwined her hands with his._

"_That's not reason enough!" he yelled back angrily, swatting her hands away and taking a step backwards. He was losing it and he couldn't afford to lose control. Not here and not with her. Jezzabel took advantage of the moment to close the space between them once again, embracing him. She put her mouth over his ear and her arms around his neck, playing with his hair tauntingly. _

"_Join me, Mille," she whispered into his ear, "I can make it all go away." Mille shook his head fiercely, grabbing both of her shoulders and forcefully pushing her away from him._

_The look in his eyes was both somber and intense and when he spoke, it was one simple word._

"_No."_

At first, the Haz Knight had felt reluctant about the mission, mostly because of the fact that he had to come to _this_ particular mansion. It was bad enough that the Necronomicon had been stolen before the final seal could be placed. It was twice as bad that it had been traced back _here,_ but the real question was why the book had been stolen in the first place.

"That…" Mille thought, "is the most important question."

He had expected more guards at the gate, tougher ones, too, but they had been defeated too easily for his comfort. Every single one of his senses screamed '_leave_', but he couldn't leave without the Book of the Dead; it was his responsibility. He walked cautiously down the huge main hall; the eyes of the long dead residents followed him everywhere as he passed by their grave, discolored portraits. The only sounds in the mansion came from his own footsteps and from the bracelets jangling against his wrists. This mansion was a safe house for them, just in case the sunrise took them unaware. The book was down this way; it called to him. He finally reached another huge door by the end of the hall, but this time it creaked as he opened it.

"_Why?" Jezzabel asked with a touch of despair. _

_Mille just looked at her with sad, defeated eyes._

"_I will never betray Mama," he answered simply. _

The room was much larger than Mille's recollection of it, decorated simply by spider webs in almost every corner. He looked up at the ceiling and towards the high, paned windows. The sun was rising but the room's high windows didn't allow enough sunlight to get inside, making the room very dark. The only illumination came from the lighted torches attached to the room's walls. It fit them perfectly, the darkness, the isolation, but now Mille just wanted the book and to get the hell out of here. The Haz Knight stopped in the center of the room, a chill swimming up his spine; something was very wrong, out of place here.

She materialized out of thin air; appearing out from the darkness, first her face and then the rest of her. Mille's eyes went wide with recognition; she looked just like he remembered her from when she'd died at seventeen, her auburn hair tied neatly into a delicate knot behind her head. Her once hazel eyes were now a dark blue green, a vampire's eyes. She smiled. The door creaked once again and Mille instantly glanced back to find the guards from the entrance, wide-awake and blocking his only way out. 'Surely I'd left them unconscious...'

"_Damn!"_

Mille cursed under his breath, returning Jezzabel's gaze. He had been right; it _had_ been too easy; all the guards had just been putting a show! A good one at that; they were following orders after all, and Mille had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to see the signs. _Of course_, it wouldn't be _that_ easy to get the Necronomicon back.

Jezzabel spoke.

"Hello, Mille… Long time, no see."

"Hello, Jezzabel" Mille replied with forced amiability, trying to keep his senses open in case of an ambush. "Where's the book?" he asked quickly, straight to the point.

"Yes, the book" she answered with a grin. "Good bait, don't you think?"

"What?" Mille asked, surprised.

But then again…Of course! Why hadn't he seen it? He knew _who_ and _what_ dwelled in this place, after all... He also knew that the Necronomicon was of little or no use to _their_ kind. And yet... He had left her out of the equation…She still wanted him. Even after so many years.

"Aren't you proud of me?" Jezzabel teased, clasping her hands together in a mocking manner.

"It's good to see you planning something for a change." Mille answered, reaching for one of his phoenix feathers, "but I feel you're wasting my time. I'll be leaving with the book now." he finished, exposing the feather.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mille Feuille." Jezzabel said in a deadly serious tone, her eyes suddenly hardening. Mille looked at her; whatever word game they'd been playing before was over now.

Jezzabel glanced behind her, her red lips twisting into a caricature of a smile. She extended her hand out to the darkness without taking her eyes off of Mille.

"Come here, sweetie," she said softly, distinctly.

A small hand clasped hers and Jezzabel pulled a child from the shadows into the light. It was a little girl, certainly no older than eight. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears. How many hours that this poor child been crying alone with these... _things_? Her small body looked bruised and mistreated; the tiny rags that covered her body couldn't be doing a very good job of protecting her from the cold. But the most horrible thing was the wound on her neck: a bite mark, a fresh one, covered with blood.

"Isn't she pretty, Mille?" Jezzabel said, pulling the child close to her and resting her hand against the girl's back. "...and she tastes _so good..."_

The girl's eyes twitched at Jezzabel's words and she made a small, panicked movement to get away... but Jezzabel's hand clamped down on her shoulder, halting her flight.

Mille stood in the middle of the room, staring sightlessly off into space.

He'd lost.

The very _second_ he decided to come _here_.

Jezzabel lost her patience when Mille didn't react right away and in the blink of an eye, she grabbed the little girl by the back of her neck and lifted her from the floor.

At the little girl's cry of pain, Mille felt a blaze of anger within him unlike he'd ever felt before for this woman. This woman he'd once considered a close friend... and once a lover. Terrified eyes stared at him. The child knew; she _knew _Mille was her only way out of this nightmare.

_'How long has she been here? What horrors has Jezzabel exposed her to?'_

"What will you do, _Haz Knight_?" Jezzabel asked spitefully, spitting out his title as if it tasted badly on her tongue.

The vampiress squeezed the girl's throat, making her cry out again.

Mille sighed, acknowledging his defeat. She'd won; they both knew it... Mille met Jezzabel's eyes directly, slipping the feather back into its place.

There was only one answer.

"Let her go."

Carrot grinned.

"Will you go out with me?" he yelled at the first girl that crossed his path, whose only response was to slap him across the face.

"Darling!" Chocolat squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Carrot, you_ idiot_!" shrieked Tira, right behind her sister.

"Aaaaagh! Chocolat! Tira!" Carrot yelled back, his voice full of panic. "Don't kill me! I was only kidding!"

Carrot took off down the street, the Misu sisters hot on his heels. Marron and Gateau stood back, watching the spectacle with bemused expressions.

"Isn't this a little...repetitive?" Gateau asked the mage, scratching his head.

"Should it be?" Marron retorted with a smirk, his eyes following the chase ahead of them.

They both jumped as Daughter suddenly poofed into existence in front of them, a cloud of smoke floating in her wake.

"Hi, Daughter," Marron greeted the newcomer with a smile.

"Marron! Gateau!" Daughter cried out in a panicked voice, her face flushed. "Something awful has happened!"

"What's wrong, Daughter?" Marron asked quickly, his attitude shifting from amused to dead serious.

"I don't know all the details, but Mama wants you all back home right now!" she said in a rush, very obviously agitated about _something._

Tira, Chocolat, and Carrot chose that moment to return, all three looking confused by the conversation they'd just walked in on.

"What's going on?" Tira asked, looking from her teammates to Daughter and back again.

"We have to leave now," Marron replied, his tone grave.

Big Mama had only four words to say when they returned.

"Mille has been kidnapped."

TBC


	2. Blood

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
chapter 2  
'Blood'  
**Warnings!** angst, some violence

* * *

It was midday; the best time to search for the missing Haz Knight according to Big Mama. The coordinates that were given to Carrot and the others led to a big mansion, seemingly abandoned by time and reeking of old death. No one guarded the gates. 

---

"_How did this happen?" Tira asked worriedly._

_Big Mama was anxious; and she was doing a terrible job at hiding it; only three Haz knights stood behind her. "The Necronomicon was stolen__ two days ago," she finally said._

_Carrot was the first to react. "What? I though it was supposed to be sealed away."_

"_It was taken before the seal was placed." Mama answered him, shifting again. Kahlua and chiffon exchanged a glance behind her._

"_But Mama..." Marron interrupted "...you keep saying the book __**was**__…?"_

_They all looked__ at Marron; but he just stood calm and cool as ever. Mama looked at him; and he looked back at her. "Yes Marron..." she nodded "...the Necronomicon was returned a short while ago."_

_All their expressions change to confusion. Chiffon pulled the book from out of nowhere and started walking towards them. He gave the oversized book to Carrot who stood in the middle of the group and returned to Mama's side. They all h__overed around Carrot.. The book looked untouched and there was nothing unusual about it except the magical blood red words on the cover. _

"_Thanks for the bait." Chocolat read out loud "...Jezzabel." The words vanished in a flash of red light, right after they were spoken out loud. _

"_Who's Jezzabel?" Marron asked._

_Mama looked at all of them with just one glance. "__She's the reason you must hurry, before it's too late."_

_--- _

Marron, Carrot, Tira, Gateau and Chocolat stood in front of the mansion's huge front doors. They went inside agreeing to break into groups in order to search faster. They drew straws. By luck of draw Chocolat and Carrot would search the second floor. Gateau and Tira would search the first floor; and Marron would search the basement. So they all went they're separate ways after agreeing to meet back in the entrance in an hour.

Marron walked cautiously down the dark hall; so far he had checked more than five empty rooms. The mansion was certainly larger from what you could see on the outside.

"_I hope the others are having better luck." _he thought as he went right on the next corner.

Marron froze on the spot. Less than ten feet down the hall what seem like a young girl lay crouched; her face buried in her knees as she sobbed. There were blotches of what look like dirt, and if Marron wasn't mistaken, dried blood over her arms, legs and blond hair. Marron walked slowly towards her and the child threw a quick glance towards him as the mage approached her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she cried, hiding her face and making a tighter ball out of herself.

"Don't worry," he said soothingly "I can help you." Marron closed the distance between them and stretched a hand towards her. "My name's Marron; what's your name?" he added softly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She immediately stopped sobbing and slowly started to raise her head, until dark blue green eyes where starring at him. "I am the bait," she said calmly.

Mille slowly opened his eyes and woke. He lay on the floor; his face pressed to the cold stone. He stretched his arms out of habit and quickly noticed the shackles binding his hands together. _"Great,"_ he thought as he sat up. Taking a closer look he saw that the shackles were connected to a long chain that was attached to a hook on the floor; the chain was long enough so that he could walk almost ten feet away from the hook. He tried stretching anyway and the chains clanked loudly. Then he rested his back against the wall behind him and used it to push himself up. Once on his feet he had his first good look at the room he was in. It was a circle; not a single straight wall; and it was huge The only exit was in front of him all the way across the room; a good thirty feet away with a single metal door shaped to fit the shape of the room. In the center was a small-circled platform about two feet high and large enough for just one person.

Mille shudder at the sight of everything. This was not a nice place. It was a formal blooding ritual room. _Damn… _

He tugged at the chains again; focusing all his strength into breaking them, he couldn't stay here, he just couldn't. He tugged again pulled the chains with all his might. The movement caused a shock to run through his body; causing instant pain. Mille swore; the chains had sorcery on them, probably rigged to cause that nasty shock if he tried to break free. This just got worst by the second.

The door suddenly opened and Mille glance upwards, his eyes widening slightly. How many years had it been since he had last seen her? Like she was now; maybe thirty or fifty years. She was almost as old as he was. Jezzabel walked in, her step confident and altruist, so unlike the girl Mille used to know, more like the thing she'd become. Two male vampires walked behind her, bodyguards, lackeys. The one on her left looked to be in his mid fifties, human wise, stripes of white decorating his dirty blond hair; and at least a foot taller than anyone everyone else in the room. The one on her right had reddish auburn hair and looked early twenties young; but Mille knew better that to judge a vampire's age by his or her looks. The younger looking vampire's eyes were ruby red and showed a glimpse of what looked like hatred… or was that jealousy? They closed the door behind them; the two males staying by each side of the door. Jezzabel walked towards Mille.

"You got better; though this through." Mille said to her slightly mocking, making emphasis on the chains. It wasn't the first time she'd tried a stunt like this. The last time she had approached him it had been a mild encounter. She just appeared one night and made her offer. He'd decline of course, he always said no to her.

"I've had a good teacher." she replied proudly.

"Kalek…" Mille muttered under his breath, the image of a blue haired man with dark blue green eyes popping in his head.

"How nice of you to remember," she answered back smiling. "Anyway… Mille," she added as she sat in the small-circled platform, crossing her legs, "have you given any thought to my offer?"

Mille flashed a grin at her. "You actually think shackling me up is going to change my mind about letting you blood me?" he asked mockingly. "My answer has not, and will never change, Jezzabel. No matter how much you ask. No matter what stupid stunt you pull. I have no interest in becoming what you are. You have nothing to offer me," he finished with a half snarl. Anger. He just wanted to get this over and done. "Just bring the keys, Jezz. You can't turn me."

Jezzabel stood in a rush; her fury very visible on her features as she crossed her arms across her waist, remaining in the same spot. "I would have done so already if I could!" she spat back.

Mille's grin widened. "Too bad you need my cooperation, eh?" he replied.

Jezzabel glared at the words, but quickly regained her composure and smiled. She sat back down on the platform calmly. "I think you've noticed I'm a very persistent person, Mille." she said.

Mille raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise and confusion at the sudden change in her demeanor. She couldn't blood him. It had to be his own choice and she had nothing to force him into it. "A little," he answered her honestly; wondering what scheme she had up her sleeve this time. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Aldren!" Jezzabel called suddenly, raising her voice a little. The young looking vampire; Aldren; reached for the doorknob, hesitating briefly before finally opening it, revealing the dark hall. Silence filled the room, it was one of those moments when time seemed to slow down and you could notice every little detail. Jezzabel just stared at Mille; her blue green orbs never blinking; paying attention to every emotion that played on the Haz Knights face as she smiled in satisfaction. Mille's eyes widened in shock when out of the darkness appeared the small girl he had sacrificed himself for. He immediately looked at Jezzabel. She had lied; Jezzabel hadn't released the child as promised. That bitch…

Wait.

Something was very very wrong. Her eyes. The girl's eyes where a dark blue green. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Her eyes where the same as Jezzabel's – they were the same.

Anger. Anger was the only emotion Jezzabel saw in Mille now. Just pure rage. Yet no one spoke. They all just looked and starred. Jezzabel could not read the next emotions that played on Mille's face; no matter how hard she tried. Time just seemed to freeze.

More people entered the room. Out from the darkness of the hall. A female vampire with dark skin came in, pulling someone along with her. Mille's eyes widen. The familiar white robes, the long, silken midnight hair.

"Marron-chan!" Mille shouted, stepping towards his friend quickly, forgetting about the chains that where at his wrists until they yanked him down to the floor, with a hard thud. The dark skinned female pulled Marron further into the room with ease even through the young mage's struggles. Mille noticed how Marron glared at her with what seemed to be confident eyes. She then handed him to Aldren who grabbed Marron's arm, drawing the mage's attention to himself, he glared. Marron's body language altered completely as the reddish haired vampire dragged him to a spot between the door and the center of the room a good fifteen feet away from the Mille. Aldren then forced Marron down to his knees, crouching down in front of him. The vampire grabbed a handful of Marron's hair and yanked it back; forcing the hunter to look at him. He whispered something only Marron could hear; then stood behind him. "Marron!" Mille yelled again after regaining his footing once more.

Something reflected in Marron's eyes and he opened his mouth. "Mil…" he managed to say before Aldren hit him in the face with a quick swipe of his hand. **"**I told you not to speak!" The vampire threatened, exposing his fangs.

Marron swallowed the bit of blood that was on his lip and looked defiantly at the vampire towering over him. This creature was stronger and faster than him; he knew that if it came down to a fight between them he would lose miserably; yet he felt no fear. That didn't mean he was stupid either. He kept his mouth shut and looked at Mille instead.

"Jezzabel!" Mille spat out in fury; turning his eyes at her. She just beamed with satisfaction; the small vampire girl walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "I'd like you to meet my daughter; Kyla" Jezzabel revealed. Mille looked at Kyla and she just smiled maliciously.

Mille looked at Marron again and tried to clear his head. "All this time… I've just been playing your little game, haven't I?" he finally said. "How long have you been planning this time?" he asked.

"More than a year." Jezzabel answered.

"More than a year?!" Mille asked back in surprise. "More than a year!" he repeated with fury now in his voice. Mille started to laugh; he couldn't help it. Marron and everyone else stared bewildered until he stopped laughing. After a few seconds he stopped and took a deep breath. Marron noticed the Haz Knight was making an effort not to loose his self-composure. "Dammit! Girl; what the hell do you want?" Mille suddenly screamed infuriated. Jezzabel looked at him plainly; of course he knew what she wanted; just because years had passed didn't mean she'd want something different. Mille knew what she wanted to say just by looking at her; he glared at her. "I'd rather die than let you blood me," he told her firmly.

"I've kind of noticed your reluctance," she said standing up and walking towards him bringing Kyla along; she stopped right in front of him. "Let me show you something." Jezzabel released Kyla's hand, then in one quick motion grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was deep as Jezzabel took her time exploring every inch of Mille's lips with her own. Mille eventually gave in to the kiss; after his initial rejection to it; he couldn't help it… even after all she had done, he had loved her once after all. The lustful moment ended when Marron yelled his name in warning just before a sharp pain spilled over Mille's left arm. He pulled away from the kiss and screamed in pain, pushing Jezzabel away. She stood in front of him holding a bloodied dagger in her right hand. "_Bitch…_" Mille cursed under his breath and looked at the wound; blood was quickly soaking up his torn sleeve; the wound wasn't life threatening, but it sure hurt like hell. Jezzabel turned her back on him and walked away.

Mille then noticed the vampire girl Kyla who still remained close by his side; she raised her head to look at him and slowly started floating. Mille gasped; defying gravity was a rare gift among vampires; but what she did next was truly unique. Kyla lingered in mid air and grabbed Mille's bloodied arm, she then bent down and planted a kiss on the wound. Two things happened; the pain disappeared instantly and the wound started to close. Mille could only stare in disbelief. Kyla was on the floor and heading back to the center of the room; where Jezzabel was by the time the wound had closed. Jezzabel welcomed Kyla back into her arms as she raised her head to look at Mille again.

"Painful, wasn't it?" she asked after a few endless seconds, "I'm sure I hit a nerve," she added.

"I have a good resistance to pain," Mille replied to her words.

"**Enough!" **shouted a voice from behind Jezzabel. She turned around; angry with whoever had interrupted her fun. Mille also glance up toward the voice; just to be disappointed. Aldren was standing a few feet from Marron who had stood up now that no one was guarding him closely. Marron did a quick search of his self and quickly noticed all his ofudas were gone. He looked at Mille; who nodded in return. They would wait and see where this was going.

"I'm tired of playing along, Jezz" Aldren said impatiently. "Kyla!" he ordered. The girl nodded in acknowledgement and walked once again towards Mille.

"Don't do anything rash" the immortal child commanded once she had reached the Haz Knight, before pulling a small key from one of her pockets. Mille nodded in agreement; not really understanding the sudden change of events as Kyla released him from the shackles. They hit the floor with a loud clank and Mille massage his wrists; releasing the tension from them. Kyla then walked back towards Jezzabel and stood by her side. Mille looked at Marron again; hope in both their eyes; they were both free now, weaponless but free. Now they only had to figure out how to avoid five vampires and leave through the door.

"But Aldren?" Jezzabel tried to say before she was roughly interrupted.

"Hurry up, Jezz…" he threatened; giving her an angry look "…before I change my mind," he hissed.

Ok; maybe three vampires.

Jezzabel frowned at Aldren's words but nodded in acceptance at the end. She turned her attention back to her old lover, made her offer. "Will you join my clan Mille Feuille?"

Mille stood up straight and crossed his arms in his usual fashion. He looked at Aldren; who told nothing by the look on his eyes. At Marron; who looked as confused as he was; and finally at Jezzabel; whose eyes hinted an emotion Mille could not read. "No," he replied.

Jezzabel stared at the ground a soft sigh barely escaping her lips. "Then you give me no choice," she said; then turned her head and nodded at Aldren who immediately pulled out an oversized dagger from under his clothing with his right hand. Mille quickly positioned his body; ready to defend himself. If the vampire fought him, maybe he could give Marron enough of a distraction to let the young mage escape.

Aldren grinned; and every little bit of hope that Mille had; every fragment of it… shattered.

"**NO!"** Mille screamed at the top of his lungs as he started to run, but not even Cinnamon would have been fast enough. Aldren shifted all his weight to his left and in a flash back stepped three steps, grabbed Marron's right shoulder with his left hand and plunged the dagger deep in the young mage's gut.

Marron captured everything as it happened. The blade, Aldren's sudden movement, Mille's scream and just how he couldn't do anything to stop any of it. Marron's eyes went impossibly wide and he raised his sight slightly; his body filling with pain; until he met Aldren's ruby red ones. There was no emotion in the vampire's eyes; just acknowledgement. He then gave the dagger a full twist; making Marron choke on his own blood. The vampire yanked the blade out of Marron's body releasing him in the process. Marron fell; his midnight hair flowing back past his face, down… but his body never hit the ground; he fell in Mille's arms instead. Mille picked up Marron and slowly turned him face upwards as he kneeled on the floor.

"Damn," Marron muttered as he clutched his stomach and coughed up the blood that had accumulated in his mouth; trying to catch his breath afterwards.

"Ma…Marron-chan," Mille muttered putting his hand over Marron's; which was warm with blood. The mage looked at him, struggling unsuccessfully to keep a painless look on his face "I'm sorry."

"Shhh… don't speak," Mille said squeezing Marron's hand tightly. "There's nothing you have to be sorry for." Marron nodded and hushed, closing his eyes at the same time; taking one breath at a time.

"Will you join my clan now, Mille?" Jezzabel interrupted.

Mille heard her words as they made everything seem more real. Marron in his arms, breathing shallowly, his robes already soaked. "What if I don't?" The Haz Knight replied keeping his gaze towards Marron and his voice low.

"The boy will die in your arms then," she answered him a little solemnly.

Marron opened his eyes at her words to find Mille still looking at him. _Die? Was he dying?__No; it was a trick; it had to be._

"And what if I do?" Mille asked raising his head now slowly to look at Jezzabel.

"Then Kyla will heal him," she said, her voice detached, solemn. Mille stayed quiet in though as his entire being filled with loathe for the ones who had hurt someone he cared for. "Just in case…" she added immediately, "…you have less than five minutes before your friend bleeds to death."

Mille's eyes reacted to her words and Marron noticed, even from the odd angle. _Five minutes_. They had both probably been thinking the same thing; get out somehow and find Tira so she could heal Marron. But they certainly needed more than five minutes. Five minutes weren't enough.

Marron took a deep breath and suddenly the pain started to dissipate. _Less than five minutes_. He placed his hand over Mille's and squeezed, claiming the knight's attention once again. "Don't do it," he pleaded.

"But Marron…" Mille replied as their eyes met.

"It's okay…" Marron said softly trying to smile, "it doesn't hurt anymore," he managed to say before going still in Mille's arms.

"Marron!" Mille yelled quickly checking the mage's pulse, releasing a sigh of relief once he found it; Marron was just unconscious. Mille then released his hand from Marron's and gently touched his cheek. "No," he said softly lowering Marron to the floor and standing up. Looking up towards Jezabel, meeting her dark blue green eyes with his golden ones.

"I'll do it," he announced firmly raising his voice a little, "…as long as you heal him first."

"How do I know you won't try to break free once he's healed?" Jezzabel asked.

"I give you my word as a Haz Knight." Mille answered her. She grinned.

"Go ahead Kyla." Jezzabel ordered. The girl walked towards Marron, ignoring Mille as she walked by him and kneeled by the hunter's side. She slowly moved his hands away from his stomach, exposing the wound. She then lowered her mouth towards the wound and placed a soft kiss on it. Mille could see the wound closing; it healed fast.

"Ahh!" Marron yelled taking a sudden breath and sitting up in a haste. He glanced down and touched his know healed stomach through the ragged and bloodied clothes. He glanced to his side to find the girl Kyla kneeling there; her blue green eyes gazing at him. He heard footsteps and glanced upwards to see Mille walking away from him towards the center of the room. "Mille!" he yelled, and he noticed a flinch on Mille's shoulders, but the knight didn't look back. Marron stood up quickly, and Aldren snatched his shoulder and pushed him back down to the floor. Marron glared with silent rage at the reddish haired vampire who had stabbed him as he stood back up again in defiance, and yet remaining in the same spot. Marron ignored Aldren and turned his eyes back to Mille once more. "Mille!" he yelled again. The Haz knight kept walking; taking his full control not to look back at the one who was calling him. "Mille!"

Jezzabel stepped from the platform and raised her hand in offering as Mille approached her. He took the hand, avoiding her eyes as she guided him around the small circled platform and then made him kneel on it, facing the door, everyone in the room, and Marron…

Jezzabel circled him once and then ordered him to take off his shirt. Mille obeyed in silence, slowly peeling the fabric off him. After doing so Jezzabel stood behind him and encircled him in her arms drawing in the scent of him as she exposed her fangs. "You know the ritual, don't you?" she asked. Of course he knew, he knew it all by heart, it was his area of expertise after all. "Yes," he whispered back hoarsely.

"Blood," she whispered in his ear, making his hair stand on end and his blood pump a little faster.

Mille closed his eyes, breathing deeply, he tried not to think. "My blood," he replied coldly.

Jezzabel traced her hands up his body and wrapped them around his neck, massaging the sensitive skin there. She felt his pulse under her fingertips _thump thump thump_. His purplish curls in the way, she moved them away, exposing his neck fully. Mille shivered under the touch and she knew he had closed his eyes, he was waiting. Jezzabel smiled to herself, it had taken her three centuries to get what she wanted and now it all came to this. Tilting his head slightly to one side she sank her fangs in without warning as deep as she could. Mille's eyes widened instantly and he opened his mouth in a silent gasp; forcing himself to stay still. His hands closed into fists. It hurt.

Marron stared at the sight; biting his lower lip so hard he bled. He had to do something; he just couldn't stand there and watch. Watch as they did this to Mille. Without thinking he joined his hands together and though of a spell, something to slow them, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when someone grabbed his shoulder. Marron glanced at Aldren. "Don't try anything," the red eyed vampire whispered, "…don't even speak. Or I will stab you again after the ritual is finished; and I assure you; you won't have the five minutes." The vampire let go of Marron roughly, returning to the role of spectator. Marron slowly unclasped his hands and returned his gaze towards the center of the room; a feeling of discouragement filling him. _"No…"_

Jezzabel removed her fangs from Mille's neck and licked her know bloodied lips. Marron saw Mille raise a hand to the bite, touching it and slightly wincing in pain. The Haz Knight then stared at his blood-smeared fingers, disbelief and something else showing through his eyes. _What are you thinking Mille? How can I help you?_ The ritual continued. Marron's thoughts went unanswered.

Jezzabel stood behind Mille; pulling out the dagger she had used to stab him and slowly slashed her own wrist with it. Placing the open wound right in front Mille's face then waited. Mille looked at the blood flowing from her wrist and his eyes turned towards Marron; a sad smile playing on his face. Marron looked back at the Haz knight, wondering why Mille had chosen to direct his gaze at him. Why was he doing this for him? He looked back as he tried to understand, shaking his head. Please don't do this. For that second the room was empty except for them. Then Mille's eyes glimmered, his smile still sad, but… "For you…" Mille mouthed the words, not really speaking them.

"Mille." Jezzabel whispered in a warning tone. The Haz knight closed his eyes.

_For you_.

"Blood," he called, opening his eyes once more, his resolve final.

Marron…

"My blood," Jezzabel replied.

Mille grabbed her wrist; covered the wound with his mouth; and drank. Jezzabel's blood had the familiar metallic taste that blood had. Sweet copper. He drank in a frantic pace grabbing her arm tightly and keeping it in place. Gulp after gulp. He couldn't stop he knew he would stop if he didn't rush it and if he stopped the ritual would be broken. If the ritual was broken Marron could die. Another gulp and then he felt it, overpowering his senses taking over everything, his world faded to black.

Marron witnessed as Mille's arms suddenly slumped lifelessly to his sides, his eyes presenting a blank, dead gaze. Jezzabel removed her bleeding wrist from the front of Mille's face then walked around to face him. She leaned towards him, placing a gentle kiss on the knight's lips, holding her place for a few moments… Mille suddenly blinked, life returning to his eyes, looking around the room his eyes finally setting on her.

"I Jezzabel, Kalek's kin, recognize Mille Feuille as my brethren," she spoke, and looked at him, a smile on her lips. Mille looked at something behind her. His attention wasn't on her as it should be, not on her…

"_No…"_ Marron thought; an overwhelming desire to act consuming him; his legs twitching to their own accord he had o stop it. Aldren still gripped his shoulder. He couldn't do anything.

Mille blinked slowly, looked at Jezzabel once more, "I, Mille Feuille accept Jezzabel's blood; I am her kin."

A flash of blinding white light started coming from the wound on Mille's neck and seemed to fill the room. Jezzabel stepped back, covering her eyes, as did all the other vampires. The flash disappeared as soon as it had come and the wound was no more. Mille touched the spot to find just dried blood there and that nothing hurt, but he could feel it inside of him; Jezzabel's blood; invading his system little by little.

"It is done." Jezzabel said unemotionally, stepping aside. "See you around, Mille," she finished; leaving the room with all the other vampires. Leaving the two hunters alone.


	3. Knowledge is Power

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
chapter 3  
"Knowledge is power"  
Sequences in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Twenty four hours.

A full day had passed since all the hunters had returned to Stella Church. All of which Mille had spent locked up in his room.

---

_Marron glanced around the circled room to find it completely empty. The vampires had all been there just a second ago. "How did they disappear so quickly?" he thought to himself._

_He saw __Mille still kneeling on the platform; his body slumped over, his eyes lost. Marron step closer getting no reaction from the Haz Knight until he was standing right in front of him. Mille still didn't move so Marron stretched a hand slowly…_

"_Don't touch me," Mille said, flinching away from the contact. Marron backed his hand away, slightly hurt by his words. Mille noticed. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it like that… just give me a moment to clear my head, Marron." _

_Marron__ nodded and decided to take the moment to check the hall; which was empty. "They're gone," he said. _

"_Let's go then," Mille said standing up and heading to the door where Marron was waiting._

---

The Haz Knight wouldn't open the door to anyone. Not when Kahlua told him Mama wanted to see him. Not when Chiffon asked calmly if he may come in. Not when Cinnamon had stay an hour by his door begging him to open it.

And nobody understood why.

---

_Mille and Marron got out of the room and cautiously made their way up to the first floor. They walked by one of the main halls, Marron ahead, Mille just slightly behind and quiet. He had put his shirt back on after they'd left the basement; the clothes completely covering the dried blood on is neck. Mille suddenly stopped and Marron quickly noticed, immediately turning around. The Haz Knight was staring at a huge portrait hanged in the wall. Three men where in it and Marron quickly recognize one of them as Aldren; instant loathe consumed him. _"_That's," he started to say, but was interrupted. _

"_They started it all," Mille said with a detachedness to his voice. "Aldren, Zacharias, and Kalek." Marron looked at the portrait again. The vampires he didn't recognize stood side by side; the one in the right with waist long blond hair and the one on the left had midnight blue hair down to his shoulders. Aldren stood in front of the blond haired one; they both had ruby red eyes. The midnight blue haired one had blue green eyes._

"_Why are they're eyes different?" Marron asked noticing the detail on them; but he wanted to take it back the second he said it; this was not the time for silly questions. He was a little surprised when Mille answered anyway. _

"_Short version?" the knight asked. Marron nodded, glad that Mille wasn't mad at him. Mille pointed towards the blond vampire. "Zacharias was a powerful sorcerer a long time ago, but he wasn't evil or anything of the sort. Probably a little egotistic; but not evil. His brother; Kalek," Mille pointed to the midnight blue haired one, "was a parsoner. Zacharias wanted desperately for his brother to be like him; a sorcerer; so he tried a forbidden spell. It had to be done at nightfall and consisted of sharing blood between them plus a human sacrifice. It was dark magic, the darkest of magics. The spell backfired and they ended up becoming the first vampires. Zacharias with his sorcerer blood gained ruby red eyes. Kalek actually did manage to acquire some powers in the process, but his blood was still that of a parsoner's and his eyes turned a dark blue green." Mille looked at Marron solemnly. "You can recognize the vampire's line they descend from by the color of its eyes."_

"_Your eyes are the same as always," The young mage said. Mille turned his head and forced a smile on his lips. "The change is gradual," he said calmly._

"_How much time?" Marron asked, feeling a twinge of panic. _

"_A week," he answered. "Two at most." He was quiet for a moment. "Could you do me a favor, Marron?" he asked softly afterwards. "What?" the hunter answered. _

"_Please don't tell anyone…"_

---

Midnight.

Marron paced around the library getting his hands on every single book he could find about vampires. _"A week, a week." _ He just couldn't stop thinking about it. Nobody knew about Mille except him and if the knight apparently wasn't in the mood the help himself Marron would do it for him. He wanted to help so he needed all the information he could find; he would not be at a disadvantage twice.

Of all the books he had picked up only a black one caught his attention. Putting all the others back he took the black book back to his room and read. Besides confirming the same story that Mille had told him, the book contained pretty much everything Marron was looking for. He found it quite amusing that it took less than half a century for Zacharias and Kalek to figure out there new situation and that it took some sort of spell to make other vampires. After lots of trials and errors; Aldren had been the first fledging ever and shortly after it was decided to create a vampire court and laws.

"_They have laws?"_ Marron thought to his surprise and read further. Most of the laws where pretty standard.

_-don't' exposed yourself or your brethren_

_-don't kill unless in true self defense_

It kept going for page after page; Marron was about to skip the whole thing when he found what; for him; was the best law of all.

_-It is forbidden to exchange blood with anyone who isn't willing._

If anything in that book was going to help Mille that single line was it. Marron stood up excitedly, determined to show what he had found to the purple haired knight. He would knock on his door as long as it took if he had to. He stopped in mid step when he glanced at the next page. "_New vampires…?" _

He read out loud in a soft murmur.

"After the exchange of blood the vampire blood will gradually take over and replace the old blood. This process takes from one to two weeks. The receiver will experience changes in speed and agility, followed by physical aspects like the eyes, nails and teeth…" Marron read, taking every word in. His eyes moved rapidly line after line, until he reached the last line. Marron reread the line; taken aback by it and then ran out the door.

---

Mille looked at his demolished room; everything that happened to be in his way was in pieces by now. He had kept his anger under check until a few hours ago, and his room had paid for it. He gazed at the half moon through his window; every once in a while he could feel Jezzabel's blood inside him; prickling like ants. He was afraid to fall asleep, as if falling asleep would let the blood flow faster. He knew that wasn't true, but he just couldn't shake the feeling out of him. He hugged himself, seeking some sort of comfort when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Go away!" Mille yelled.

"It's Marron. Open the door, Mille." The mage said from the other side and slammed his fist against the door once again. That sounded too much like an order for Mille's taste but still went and opened the door. Marron rushed inside and Mille relocked the door after him. "It's two in the morning, what's wrong Ma-" the knight hushed the second he saw the mage. Marron was flushed. Mille quickly placed his left hand on the hunter's forehead to check his temperature. Marron grabbed his hand with his right and moved it aside to look at the knight's eyes. "Is it true?" he asked.

"What is?" Mille asked back, not understanding what Marron was referring to.

"This!" Marron replied raising the black book he had been reading up to eye level. Mille glanced at it and Marron could see the surprise in his eyes. "Where did you get that?" he asked taking the book from Marron and opening it.

"I found it at the library," the hunter said. "Is it _true_?" he asked a little more desperately.

"What are you talking about?" Mille replied a little angry now.

"Will you die?" Marron finally asked.

Mille took a mid step back at the question "What? No, I just–" he mumbled.

"Don't lie to me!" Marron yelled, never loosing eye contact. "I read it, its right there on that book…_vampire blood invades, until it finally makes the heart stop."_ Marron quoted from the book. "Is that what will happen? Will your heart just stop? Will you die, Mille?" Marron finished, both hands at his side now, hands clenched into fists, frustration overpowering him. The Haz Knight looked away avoiding his eyes; a rising tension mounted between them and only the sounds of the night could be heard.

"Yes," Mille answered coarsely after a few seconds went by; he looked at Marron sadly, "to be reborn as one of them." Marron swiped his hair back from his face, holding it there for a second, his face full of disbelief. He then walked away from Mille and sat down on the knight's bed; hiding his flushed face with his hands. "And you were just going to let it happen?" he asked.

"No; is just that–" Mille tried to defend himself unsuccessfully, "I don't know," he admitted quietly and shook his head. Marron removed his hands from his face, laying them on top of the bed and raised his head to look at him. "What?" the young mage asked astonished.

"No." Mille replied quickly; making 'no' signs with his hands. "What I mean is I don't know if I can do it."

"I don't understand," Marron said.

Mille smiled a bit, crossing his arms in his usual way. The mage had come running right after reading what he had come to ask. He hadn't even bothered to read the rest. "You're cute when you're worried," he said after a bit. Marron blushed slightly then glared at him. "This is no time to flirt," he pointed out. "What is it that you can't do?" he demanded.

Mille blinked and smiled to himself noting the slight blush on Marron's face. Marron was purposely avoiding his flirting. "You noticed, and I assumed you read that there's a spell involve when making a vampire," he continued the topic of choice.

"Yeah," Marron answered.

"Well; this is required because the entire vampire thing started with sorcery; the spell calls the blood and creates a bond between vampire and vampire-to-be." Marron squinted his eyes not understanding. Mille continued. "Don't you see? If the bond is broken then the blood dissipates."

Marron stood up quickly, hopeful. "So all we have to do is find the counter-spell then you'll be back to normal right?" he finished excitedly. But all the excitement was drained from his face after one look at Mille's eyes.

"There is no counter-spell," the knight said solemnly.

"Then how do you…?" Marron muttered, just before answering the question for himself. "Jezzabel," he murmured, but Mille heard him.

"Yes," Mille said softly, "if she dies then the bond is broken."

"I see a 'but' coming," Marron said.

"It has to be before I-" Mille stopped; no desire to speak the words, "before my heart stops beating; before her blood kills me," he finished. Marron fell back into the bed his hands covering his face again as if that would take all the frustration out. He glanced to the side and noticed a still intact vase by the side of the bed. He lashed out grabbing it and tossing it across the room missing Mille by inches. The vase disintegrated into pieces as it collided with the wall. Mille looked at what was left of the vase; slightly amused by the reaction; well at least now he didn't have to explain why his room looked demolished. He then returned his glance to the raven-haired mage on his bed.

Marron had laid on the bed, his hair sprawling all around him; white among a sea of black; his eyes were closed. _"Asleep?"_ Mille thought as he walked over towards the bed and stood by its side; appreciating the sight and allowing thoughts into his head that had no place at the moment. He had always admired Marron, he admired him for his strength, his devotion, his honesty. He was also so… Mille crouched until his face was at level with Marron's and rested his head on the bed close to Marron's hand and closed his eyes. _You are so beautiful…_

"What are you doing?" Marron asked suddenly. Mille didn't say anything; he didn't even look at Marron; instead he reached out and twirled one of his fingers with one of Marron's own. He left out a breath he was secretly holding when the mage didn't move his finger away. Marron noticed the comfort Mille was seeking; so he didn't move away either when Mille exchanged twirled fingers with hands; then climbed on the bed to rest by his side. Mille was grateful, though he didn't say it out loud and wrapped an arm around Marron's waist. They laid quiet for a while.

"How do you know her?" Marron asked, breaking the silence.

"Umm…who?" the Haz Knight asked back.

"Jezzabel," the hunter said. Mille sighed.

"Childhood friend. Sort of my first girlfriend; but she was always jealous that I was faster and stronger than her even though she was older. I thought I was in love with her, but that was so long ago." Marron held Mille's hand as the knight exposed a part of his blatantly painful past. The knight had his eyes closed as if seeing everything he was telling. "It was sort of unavoidable since I was finishing my training to be a Haz knight. We would meet once every week; have fun. One day she didn't show up; didn't think much of it at the time; but I got worried the second week she didn't show up. I started asking around and traced her down to a castle; that took me almost a month. I had begun my studies in the undead so I knew what she was when I saw her."

_---_

"_Why?" Mille asked. Jezzabel snickered and leaned until they're eyes met._

"_Why not?" she retorted. "It makes me stronger, faster; just like you. Plus now I'm free to do as I please," she finished as she twirled her hands with his._

"_That's not reason enough!" he yelled back angrily, swiping her hands away and stepping back. He was loosing it and he couldn't afford to lose control. Jezzabel took advantage of the moment to close the space between them once again; embracing him. She put her mouth over his ear and both hands on the back of his neck. _

"_Join me, Mille," she whispered into his ear, "I can make it all go away." Mille grabbed both of her shoulders and forcefully pushed her away._

"_No," he said._

"_Why?" Jezzabel asked with a touch of despair. Mille just looked at her with sad, defeated eyes._

"_I will never betray Mama," he answered. _

"_What?!…No!" Jezzabel yelled angry. "I did this for you!" She rushed at him and her nails connected with his arm as he raised it to protect his face. She __was__faster. He was still too untrained. Not enough time. She tackled him down, banging his head against the floor at the same time. Mille's vision became blurry but still managed to raise his already wounded arm in a useless attempt to protect himself. She grabbed it and bit the wound. Mille screamed; but the struggle just meant he was loosing blood faster. He tried anyway until all his strength left him. He couldn't fight anymore. Jezzabel released his arm._

"_Say it," she ordered. "I know you know; I'm not stupid, Mille."_

"_I won't!" he managed to scream, knowing what she wanted._

"_Jezzabel! __**Stop**__ this instant!" a thunderous voice said. But when Jezzabel didn't even attempt to move a tall vampire grabbed her from behind and forced her away. "You know the law. I won't repeat myself," Kalek ordered her; then turned and kneeled by Mille's side slashing a piece of cloth from his own attire to bandage his arm as best as he could. He then picked him up from the floor and glanced back to glare at Jezzabel. "I'll talk to __you__ later," he spat at her, then left through the door, leaving the girl alone full of anger and disappointment._

_Kalek fleeted across the desolated area; trees becoming just slight blur as they passed by. __Mille held on; the impending darkness threatening to swallow him; just the same that he couldn't keep his gaze away from the deepness of those dark eyes and hair. The master vampire reached the nearest village in just a few short minutes. He put Mille down but had to help him keep his footing. "I'll personally see that she's punished for this," he said in a concerned voice then kneeled to reached the youngster's eye level. "Mille was it?" he asked. Mille nodded, this person was one of the originals; yet somehow Mille knew he wasn't out to harm him. "How old are you, Mille?"_

"_Fourteen," he answered._

_Young. No choice. "Listen to me; your wounds…I don't think a doctor can help you…but I can." The look Kalek saw in __Mille's eyes meant he understood what he was saying. "I'll protect you…I'll make sure nobody hurts you…"_

"_No." Mille said firmly. Kalek smiled at him and didn't say anything else; he just accepted the boy's decision and disappeared into the night never looking back._

_---_

"I thought I knew her…I was so wrong." Mille finished finally opening his eyes; he let go of Marron and got up from the bed, facing away from Marron. The mage sat up following Mille with his eyes. "I never walked into that town where Kalek had left me; never had time. She killed me that night." Mille took a deep breath. "That night was the first time I was revived by the phoenix; that night I became a true Haz Knight." Marron stood from the bed; he had forgotten all about the phoenix's power. But he never got a word out. "Don't," Mille warned. "I know what you're thinking, and no. The spell binds the phoenix; it won't come this time. It's worthless for this," he finished crossing his arms again.

Marron rose from the bed and walked around the room, away from Mille. Searching for something; anything to take it out on, as if the room hadn't suffered enough. Mille thought Marron was getting too worked up over this. "What's wrong with you, Marron? This isn't like you at all," he finally said, consumed by Marron's unusual behavior. Marron froze; his back towards Mille.

"I'm so sorry, Mille," he finally said as if letting a big surge of guilt release out of him. "This is all my fault."

"Silly. I already told you; there's nothing you need to be sorry for; this was my decision," Mille said.

"No!" Marron turned around to face him; visibly flushed and eyes all red. "You don't understand…that girl Kyla; she was playing bait, but the second I saw her eyes I knew what she _was_. I had enough time use one of my ofudas to call fire. I was stronger than her; I had her - I had her trapped." Marron kept his head down; eyes closed; hands closed tight by his sides. Mille listened as he walked toward him. "But then I called the fire off. Instead of getting my brother and the others I told her to take me to you and I followed her. She took me to this other vampire; I could feel I was stronger than her too and I didn't fight…I didn't fight; I didn't struggle; I didn't do _anything_. When they dragged me into that room I was so glad I'd found you, but then they handed me down to Aldren. The second he touched me…I…I could feel this old and powerful thing…that's when I knew I had made a horrible mistake. I knew he could kill me…he almost did…" Marron said clutching at his stomach instinctively; he then started shaking his head wildly. "I should've done something when I had the chance! I should've gotten the others! I should've fought! I…" Marron hushed. Mlle's hands wrapping around him suddenly. Marron held him back, tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he managed to mutter.

"Hush…" Mille said comfortingly; holding his head gently. "This was never your fault."

They held on to each other. For comfort, solace, reassurance. Marron rested his head in the curve of Mille's neck, feeling the knight's breathing and his heart beating.

Afterwards they spent more than hour talking. Mille just wouldn't accept that Marron was blaming himself for what had happened, but the mage was hesitant to let go of his guilt.

"I have a plan," Marron announced.

---

TBC


	4. A Crazy Plan

Blood and Water   
by Myka  
chapter 4 - "A Crazy Plan"  
Sequences in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

The woods where dark and extremely dense, Marron could barely see an inch in front of him and he was constantly crashing into something. Mostly tree branches. He looked up to see Mille just ahead making his way with almost no effort at all. He cursed under his breath as he struggled to keep up. 

_---_

"_**No**__ way!" Mille said in a dead serious tone._

"_But it's their own laws!" Marron yelled back._

"_Well, I don't think walking into the vampire's high court is a very good idea, Marron!" the knight said with a slight sarcastic tone then turning around and walking towards the door; he needed to get out of his room... Marron looked at him angrily "I haven't heard you coming up with any ideas."_

_Mille__ stopped halfway and glanced back at Marron. "I'm too tired to discuss this right now."_

_Marron rushed towards him, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around forcefully. "You __**have**__ to discuss this!" Marron tightened his grip on Mille's shoulder enough to bruise without meaning to. "Before you..."_

_Mille glanced quickly at Marron's grip on his shoulder and returned back his gaze. Something came over him and without warning took hold of Marron's throat with his right hand in one swift, sudden move. "Before what?" he said in an almost hissing tone. Marron's eyes went wide in shock as Mille squeezed his only airway; he couldn't speak; couldn't breathe. Marron grabbed his wrist as a reflex and let out a soft moan of pain. _

_Mille__ released him. It all happened so fast._

_Marron backed away one step, clutching his bruised throat and taking a deep breath, he could have sworn that in that brief moment __Mille's eyes where a dark blue green. He looked at him, but Mille's eyes where the same as always. The Haz Knight glared at his own hands as if in horror. He then took one last look at Marron and ran to the door, unlocking it in a single move and leaving the young mage alone in his own room._

"_Mille!" Marron yelled as he went after him._

_---_

"Hurry up, Marron," Mille said, "we want to get there with a few hours to spare before sunrise."

Marron frowned at the words. He could barely see with all the trees blocking the moon and the Haz Knight was obviously not having the same problem. The mage desisted in a saying anything back, since all the remarks he could think of would remind them of the vampire blood taking over Mille, but he desired the knowledge, he wanted to know everything he could.

"Can anyone with vampire blood make someone else a vampire?" he asked.

"Did you read that in the book?" Mille asked as he kept making his way trough the woods.

"Yeah," Marron answered back. Mille looked back at him and saw Marron battling his way against a tree that didn't want to let him through. He smiled. "Did you know that you have a nasty cut on your left cheek?" he mentioned. Marron raised his right hand to find a little blood. It didn't hurt so he discarded it and returned to the subject at hand. "About my question?"

"About non true-vampires being capable of blooding someone?" the knight asked.

"Yes," Marron answered.

Mille gave a slight grin as he moved on forward, "I already knew that."

_---_

_It was late and the halls where dark and quiet,__ no one was awake yet. Marron has lost track of Mille after he had left the room, it took him a while, but he finally ended up in the garden where he found Mille sitting on the grass watching the sunrise. He approached him slowly, his footsteps making noise in the moist morning grass. Mille heard him coming, but didn't glance back._

"_Eight minutes and forty three seconds," the knight suddenly said._

_The comment caught Marron by surprise. "What?" he asked confused. __Mille finally glanced back at him. "That's how long it took you to find me," he said forcing a smile on his face then returning his gaze towards the rising sun, "not bad when you're chasing a vampire."_

_The remark took Marron aback though it didn't reflect on his posture. The incident must have really troubled him if Mille was even bothering to count the time Marron had taken to find him. "You're not a vampire," he said finally as he sat down beside him. Mille looked at him, smiling honestly this time and nodded. _

"_You're right... not yet," he replied raising his hands and starring at them, "but it's still happening too fast," he finished. He looked back at Marron "I'm sorry for what just happened," he apologized, "one second I was fine and the next I was… gone…" _

_Marron blinke__d slowly, trying to remember, "hunt" he finally murmured. _

_Mille__ smiled. "You'd make a great understudy," he said as he patted Marron's back once. "Also refer to as 'hunt reflex'," he quoted, "one of the first signs of the change," he pointed out giving Marron a sad smile then going back to look at the sight before him._

_Marron took in what he said calmly. He remembered reading that all signs of the change happened during the last three to four days of the process. It's happening too fast. Marron decided to keep the sudden change of Mille's eyes to himself. _

"_My own magic is feeding it," Mille stated suddenly. Marron took the new bit of information; it sort of made sense. He stared at the Haz Knight as the sun rose, a gust of wind played with both their hairs. He catched every detail of his face, the way his nose curved and the way he licked his lips in reflex. For that moment he just couldn't look away._

_Mille__ felt Marron's gaze on him and turned towards the young mage. Marron quickly changed his line of sight and Mille could actually see his cheeks go red. The purpled haired knight let out a playful laugh that provoked Marron to glare at him. Mille just kept his smile up and reached out for Marron's hand, grabbing it with his own, raising it towards his lips and kissing it gently. "Thank you." _

_Marron's blush deepened._

_---_

After a few more minutes they finally reached a clearing and Marron gave silent thanks to the end of the beating trees. The moon shone brightly in the midnight sky and lights could be seen at a distance.

"Is that it?" Marron asked as he finally caught up with Mille, removing the last leafs from his hair.

"Yes," Mille replied. "Zouburn Castle; home to the vampire's high court and Kalek and Zacharia's residence."

Marron nodded as they headed on forward.

_---_

_Mille__ finally agreed to talk to Mama and along with Marron they told her everything. They talked about Jezzabel, Aldren, Kyla and even Marron's plan. She stood silent for a moment then spoke._

"_I think going to the court and plead your case is the only option we have right know," she decided. _

_Mille__ crossed his arms. "Am I the only one to find a problem with this?" he asked slightly annoyed._

_Mama looked on as Marron and __Mille discussed the issue. "What's wrong with attending the court?" the mage asked._

_Mille__ just looked at him with wide eyes. "Besides actually going to it and you acting as my consort; which by the way, I think is an insane idea. Aldren will probably be there."_

_Marron shook his __head slightly. "What does he have to do about it?" Mille looked back towards Mama. "He's the court's first prince and when Jezzabel blooded me he recognized me in the courts name."_

"_I though that was part of the spell," Marron said._

"_No," Mille replied, "that was just to protect Jezzabel from exactly what we are planning to do."_

"_This could be a problem then," Mama mentioned. Marron thought for a moment. "What about Kalek?" he said after a while. Mille turned his head towards him, he really hadn't though about Kalek. But know that it was an option. Even thou Jezzabel was of Kalek's line. Kalek was the one who had stopped Jezzabel the first time she had tried to blood him. Maybe…just maybe…_

"_I think he would believe us," Marron said. _

"_Perhaps," Mille said thoughtfully._

"_Is there another possibility?" Mama interrupted. They both looked at her with nothing to say. She understood and turned her gaze towards Marron. _

"_Do you insist on going with Mille and acting as his consort?" Marron looked at her with determined eyes. "I do," he answered. _

_Mama nodded. "Then you both may go to the court and plea your case with Kalek. Maybe Chiffon or Kahlua could go with you-"_

"_No!" Mille interrupted suddenly. "I don't want to endanger anyone else. I don't even want Marron to endanger himself further." _

_Mama stared at him silently, her eyes suddenly sad._

"_Don't be stupid," Marron said. "This is my choice too, I want to help you," he said softly as he met the knight's gaze. "Please let me help you," softer, almost a whisper._

_Mille__ stayed still briefly then glanced towards Mama. "Can I ask for something?" he said._

"_You may," she replied. Mille never blinked. "Give us two days before you tell the others?" Mama smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Mille gave a small bow and left along with Marron._

---

"Walk behind me, stay close and don't speak!" Mille ordered. Marron nodded even though the knight couldn't see him.

As they neared the castle gates Marron could see two shapes guarding it. They both walked up towards the guards.

"Identify yourselves," one of the guards said.

"Mille Feuille. I am from Kalek's clan and I have some questions I need answering," he said, knowing that they would understand his words. Both guards nodded in acknowledgment. "And the other?" Mille never turned his gaze away from them. "He is my consort," the Haz Knight said, never loosing his presence in front of them.

Both guards looked at Marron. "Where's his mark?" the larger of the guards asked. Marron turned to look at Mille, revealing nothing on his face. A mark? Mille hadn't said anything to him about a mark? He wondered if he was suppose to do something when the Haz Knight leaned forward and said something that only the guards could hear. They exchanged a glance, and Marron could have sworn they looked embarrassed.

"You may pass," they said in unison, moving away to let them through. Mille started walking and Marron followed. They walked in the castle's front garden for a while until Marron made sure no one was listening.

"How did you managed to do that?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"Vampires respect privacy," was the only answer Marron got, and the mage didn't quite understand. "What did you tell them, Mille?" he asked a little demandingly, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Do you really want to know?" the knight asked back with a hint of a laugh to his voice and finally stopping to look at raven haired mage. Marron returned his gaze slightly annoyed. "Yes," he said. The knight smirked and leaned forward until he could murmur in Marron's ear and told him.

Marron went beet red as result. "Mi...Mille!" he cried, but the knight just let out a laugh and walked forward cheerfully. Marron stared at him a little angry which slowly morphed into a smile. "It's nice to see you back more like your old self," he said out of the blue. Mille stopped and glanced at him. "I've been acting too gloomy recently haven't I?" he admitted.

Marron walked up to him. "Yeah…" he said as he stood beside him, "but you had a good reason; besides…hopefully by morning this will all be over." he finished, glancing at the castle. Mille looked at it too. "Hopefully…"

They walked up to the front door. "Ready?" Mille asked.

"Better now than never," Marron replied. They gave one last look at each other before Mille pushed the door; opening their way inside Zouburn Castle.


	5. Into the Den

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
chapter 05 - "Into the den"

* * *

The walls of the castle were pure brick and the only light in the hallway came from the torches on the wall every few feet. Marron followed Mille closely, never forgetting what the knight had told him. After going down a flight of stairs they ended up in a small main hall that opened up to various rooms. Mille suddenly stopped and raised his arm to block Marron from going forward. He then signaled at Marron to follow him as he went inside one of the rooms. The room looked like some type of waiting area.

"Wait here," the Haz Knight ordered forcefully as he pointed to one of the empty benches in the room.

Marron spoke in a low voice even if the room was seemingly empty. "Where are you-" Mille left quickly before Marron could finish his question, "-going?" he finished deflately. Marron stood alone in the room for a second as his brain processed what had just happened. He blinked taking it all in, frowned and went after the knight in a rush. He went beyond the main hall, placing quick glances inside the rooms he passed by, trying to spot Mille. He didn't get very far.

"Halt!" a thunderous voice said just behind Marron.

Marron froze on the spot as a broad dark haired guard seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He looked at Marron with mean eyes.

"Are you a newblood? What clan are you from?" the guard asked hastily.

The guard's ominous presence made Marron nervous, maybe he should have stayed where Mille left him after all. "No. I'm just…my…" he managed to mutter; and his hesitance gave him away.

"You're human!" the guard spat at him. Pushing Marron once, twice, the third time Marron fell backwards to the floor.

"Go back where your master left you," he said, "mortals are not allowed back here," he finished; turning around and leaving in the opposite direction he had come from. Marron stood up slowly and went back the way he came from; he had no choice here for now.

---

Marron reentered the room and sat down in the nearest bench, then proceeded to stare at the floor. His mind was rambling. _Why did he had to sit here and wait like a good little boy? Why couldn't he go with Mille? He could have pretended to be a vampire. Sure. No problem there. He was certainly old enough and had the looks for it. No one would have known any better. So why did he had to sit here instead? _

_And why was he so angry?_

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice suddenly said. Marron gave a quick glance up at the young man with the brown turtleneck shirt that stood in front of him, not really noticing him. "No," he answered softly.

"Thanks," the stranger replied cheerfully as he sat down. "I'm Nikael," he introduced himself offering his hand "nice to meet you…"

"Marron," the mage answered as he straitened his posture, took Nikael's hand and shook it; getting the first good look at its owner. Nikael sat smiling at Marron; his curly dirty blond hair loose and long enough to reach his chin; his brownish turtleneck sweater clashing marvelously with it.

"Do you know you're bleeding?" Nikael said. Marron instinctively raised a hand to his right cheek. It was still bleeding slightly which meant the wound was deeper than he though. "It's not a very good idea to leave that exposed around here," Nikael warned; but Marron just shrugged it off. "For some reason I don't really care right now," he said a little harshly. Nikael looked at him studiedly; the young man beside him was disappointed about something.

"So you're a consort," Nikael said suddenly, surprising Marron.

"How…" the mage tried to ask but was interrupted.

"I kind of overheard your brief clash with Briats down the hall," the blond man said. Marron gave him a weird look and Nikael slightly jumped. "No! It's not what you think. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything," he said raising his right hand to the back of his head and smiling a little. Marron managed to smile for the first time since he'd been left alone.

"Are you a consort too?" Marron asked taking notice of Nikael's plain blue eyes. Nikael avoided Marron's eyes and appeared sad since he had introduced himself. His hand reflexed, his fingers making contact with the cloth on his neck. "I used to be," he finally said pulling back the turtleneck, exposing scars in the process. "But I allowed my mistress to blood me a few days ago," he finished in a low tone. Marron's smile dissipated as Nikael spoke. Marron looked at Nikael's scars, curiosity brimming inside of him. "Aren't your wounds suppose to heal when you're blooded?" he asked. Nikael blinked, slightly amused. "That only works with open or recent wounds; my scars are old, and I will have them forever," he finished softly.

"You don't seem too happy about it," Marron told him. Nikael raised his head again to look at Marron and placed a fake smile on his face. "Can't do anything about it now," he said. "I think I'm just scare more than anything; especially about the bloodrush," he finished. Marron blinked.

"Bloodrush?" the mage asked quickly, his interest perked. Nikael blinked a little astonished. "You don't know?" he asked.

Marron acted a little ignorant; he couldn't afford to lose his cover; even if he didn't really know what Nikael was talking about. "No. I haven't even been here before. Could you tell me?"

Nikael smiled truthfully again and answered his question. "It can happen two or three days before the change is complete. When the need to feed reaches a point where it can be triggered," he said in a serious tone. "Where all that exists is the need for blood."

"Triggered?" Marron asked again. Nikael nodded "Yes, usually by an act of a violent or..." he blushed slightly, "sexual nature."

Marron listened carefully. "I see," he said in a low voice. Nikael nodded. "I've heard some pretty bad stories about it," he said, "people getting really hurt. That's why I'm here; the last thing I want to do is go crazy and hurt someone."

They both stayed quiet for a while, neither knowing what to say. Then Nikael suddenly rose from his seat "I'm sorry," he said, "but I have to leave, I'm almost late for my court meeting."

"Oh…" Marron managed to mumble.

"It was nice meeting you," Nikael managed to say before rushing off.

"Wait!" Marron yelled, standing up in a rush and following Nikael's path, wanting to ask him something about the bloodrush. But either Marron was too slow or Nikael was too fast because the hall was empty when Marron peeked his head out to look for Nikael. Marron's last query would have to remain unanswered. The young mage started on his short way back, lost in though until he collided with someone.

"I'm sorry," Marron apologized, finding himself looking at a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it little, newblood," a female vampire with short red haired spat at him, showing her fangs as she did so. "Wait," she said suddenly; waving her hand around the space near Marron; as if she was touching the air around him. "You're no newblood; you're just human," she finished angrily.

"What's taking so long, Melgian?" a male voice asked appearing behind the female. The blond male also donned a pair of ruby red eyes.

"This silly 'bloodtoy' apparently has trouble paying attention where he's going," Melgian said harshly directly at Marron's face. "Maybe he needs to be punished," she said grabbing Marron's arm at the same time.

Marron quickly moved back escaping her grasp and instantly regretted it. The night before coming here he had managed to read most of the black book he had found. Vampire hierarchy was a heavy business. Kalek and Zacharias had the last say on every major problem that arose; but nobody expects two people to take care of everything. That's why the court was created; two princes and ten nobles; ending with all vampires who are not court members. Consorts where not even counted in the equation; they where considered by most as food; especially by the older vampires.

This one; Melgian; Marron could tell she was one of those. Not only because she had called him a 'bloodtoy'; but because he could sense how old she was as was her companion too.

"How dare **you**!?" Melgian said. "Zaphyr." One word and the male vampire behind Melgian disappeared in the blink of an eye. He suddenly appeared behind Marron and grabbed both his arms in a painful twist. He then lowered his head close to Marron's neck and sniffed the air. "Umm…he smells good, Mel, what do you think we should do?"

Marron tried to look towards Zaphyr with panicked eyes while his brain tried to think a rational thought. _What would they do to him? Bite him? Kill him?_ Melgian came closer grabbing Marron by his throat forcing his attention from Zaphyr to herself. Marron tried to clear his head of the horrible things the pair represented and failed miserably_. "Help me, Mille."_

"I should tell your master," Melgian said, "but since he or she seems to be not around I think I'll punish you myself," she said as she moved Marron's head slowly to the left, opened her mouth and licked the blood from the wound on his right cheek. Marron cringed and his pulse accelerated in fear. Part of him wanted to scream, but knew that everything would go from bad to worse if he did.

Melgian finished cleaning the blood from Marron's face then moved the hunter's head again towards her and her eyes went wide with amusement. "You have power; it's in your blood," she smiled more to herself than to Marron. "You're no ordinary human, umm, your master must be very pleased." She ran her nails from his chin down his throat pulling the cloth of his robes down, exposing his neck. "One word and I'll snap your neck," she warned before lowering her head where her nails where.

Now Marron knew what was going to happen. They were going to feed off of him. If he fought they would kill him. Here he wasn't Marron Glace master of eastern magic; here he was just something for these monsters to feed off; no one here would help him.

Marron closed his eyes waiting for both of them to strike. But their teeth never pierced his skin. Instead all he heard was some small grunts, shuffling and suddenly both Zaphyr and Melgian released him.

Marron reopened his eyes quickly to find Mille's back; the knight was facing the two vampires who had almost bitten Marron; both of them stood tall and angry, their fangs showing as they hissed under their breaths.

An enormous sense of relief flooded over Marron and he instantly found himself grabbing the back of Mille's clothes. If the knight noticed he didn't show it.

Melgian stuck her bright red eyes to Mille's own. "Are you his master?" she asked, regaining her self-composure now that the bloodlust was out of her system.

"I am," Mille answered. Melgian snickered a little to herself; this one's eyes hadn't even changed but she could still sense the blood inside of him.

"You're consort was disrespectful to my partner and I," she said with a little triumph in her voice. "I demand a penalty for his actions," she finished, now following court protocol.

Mille only smiled, Melgian noticed and frowned. "When I came in it seem to me that you where doing just that," the knight said now a little angry himself. Marron took notice of the rising tension between the vampiress and the Haz Knight. He squeezed where he was holding on to, pressing his fingertips to Mille's back, making sure he noticed. The knight made a slight movement with his head and Marron blinked, all he got from the movement was; _don't worry_.

Melgian glared at Mille and lost it, she pointed at Marron and couldn't even keep her anger under control. "He actually dared to-" she muttered, but Mille interrupted her abruptly; taking that instant to grab one of Marron's hands pulling him to his side then placed one arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"How dare** you** touch that which is mine?" he asked infuriated, squeezing at Marron's waist, pulling their bodies closer. Marron blushed and for a second he didn't know how to react; but he couldn't hesitate. If he did they would see through the act, they would find out he wasn't really a consort and that there wasn't any mark on him. So he placed one hand on the knight's chest and the other around his back then dug his face on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply and absorbed an scent his mind couldn't identify; but he knew that he liked it and his heartbeat accelerated to catch up with his swirling emotions.

Melgian stood angry but said nothing, the purple haired newblood was right. If he wanted he could carry this to the court and she would loose, it was just not beneficial for her or Zaphyr to pursue this. She placed a mean look on the pair one last time before turning and leaving, Zaphyr right behind her with a mean look all his own. They left. Unfed and unsatisfied.

Mille let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he might have been right according to their laws; but if it came down to actual fighting they would have lost unless they blew they're cover. Not a smart thing down here. The knight was tired; all he wanted right know was to meet with Kalek and be over with all this. Mille looked down at Marron who still had his face buried in his shoulder and his arm around his back; the mage looked dazed and his pulse beat rapidly. "Hey, are you alright?" the Haz Knight asked with concern.

Marron blinked and slowly started to raise his head to meet Mille's gaze. Mille took the opportunity to check Marron's throat and neck. They where clean; perfect; he hadn't been bitten. Marron took in a few deep breaths after recognizing that the danger was gone then suddenly had the huge realization of how close his body was to Mille's. He instantly stopped holding on to the knight and slowly stepped back, creating some space between them, never unlocking their eyes.

"How did you manage to get in trouble in less than fifteen minutes?" Mille asked in a little mocking tone.

Marron frowned; he was certainly not taking the blame for this. "You were the one that left me here," he said in a slightly loud tone, then instantly remembered they probably had an audience and lowered his voice. "You actually expected me to just wait here?" he finished a little flushed.

Mille opened his mouth to retaliate then quickly closed it; the least thing he wanted right now was to have a disagreement with Marron. His face softened. "I'm sorry," he said.

The apology took Marron a little by surprise, he hadn't expected it. Mille continued. "I though I would be gone much shorter than that," the knight admitted. "But I never though this place would be so big," he finished.

"You were checking the castle?" the mage asked.

"Yeah," Mille answered, looking around the room to find it empty. "Come on," he said as he started to walk out into the hall, "the court awaits."

Marron nodded and followed; some spot deep inside of him glad that he was still in good speaking terms with the Haz Knight.

---

The passage to the court was gloomy and looked mildly depressed. The footsteps of both hunters echoed all around.

Marron walked behind Mille just like he had done for most of the night. The knight was nervous, just as much as Marron was. _What if Kalek didn't care? What if he did? That meant he would have to command Jezzabel's execution and after hearing Mille's story that didn't sound very likely._ Marron thought; and a sudden surge of fear and dread filled his body.

"Mille…" he started in a low voice. The purple haired knight hushed him as he started to open a massive door in front of him. Marron felt a sudden chill ran through his spine; it was too late to go back now. The doors finally opened and Mille went inside. Marron followed.

The room was large and very dark; vampires didn't need much light to see in the dark after all. More guards and a few torches decorated it, just like everywhere else Marron had seen so far. Two high chairs stood two feet above the ground in top of a red platform with six smaller ones on each side a feet below. Two kings. It was dark enough that Marron couldn't even tell if the shadows he managed to see were even real.

"We are here to speak with Kalek," Mille said to the guard closest to him.

The tall skinny vampire directed his attention towards Mille. "Kalek and Zacharias will not attend court tonight, but the princes are here, you may speak with them," the guard finished coarsely, as if the information he had just given was obvious.

Both hunters' eyes went wide with the sudden realization of what does words meant. Their first instinct was to sneak back to the door. But a loud bang called their attention and they both turned to see the door locked and blocked.

"Well, well," one of the shadows spoke out loud from the platform. The figure stood and clapped its hands once. Torches flared up instantly in a big swoosh, lighting the entire platform completely. They could see the platform clearly now, the high chairs resemble thrones the smaller ones just looked elegant.

Aldren stood poised in front of the first chair closest to the throne on the left. Some of his reddish brown hair rested on his face. He grinned with malice.

Marron glared at the vampire; seeing this person again was the last thing he wanted. No. Not a person. He was a monster, a beast; one who wouldn't hesitate to stab him again and feed of him if the chance arose. The thought only made his anger fire up more with every second. Marron stood ready to fight, as did Mille right in front of him.

Then everything stopped.

A big piece of metal suddenly collided with the side of Marron's head. Someone yelled his name and the mage's world darkened and silenced as he fell to the side with the momentum of the impact. Marron forced his eyes opened after hitting the ground and managed to identify his attacker who was know trying to knock down Mille with the base of a sword that had taken him down. More guards joined in.

The Haz Knight managed to dodge all their advances. Aldren yelled in the distance and even more figures emerged from the darkness. They were too many and soon Marron witnessed as Mille got overwhelmed by a sea of black. He had to help.

The mage tried to push himself off the ground and soon the entire room was spinning fiercely. He collapsed back to the hard floor, closing his eyes and going to that place where it was dark and quiet and where he could feel no pain.

---


	6. Be Careful

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
chapter 6  
"Be Careful"  
Sequences in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Carrot hurried down the hall with an exasperated Tira and Chocolat right behind him; Gateau wasn't far behind either.

"Carrot," Tira called, "don't you think you're acting a little hasty?" she asked.

"My sister is right, darling," Chocolat added, "you're taking the matter out of proportion." But Carrot never stopped.

"No!" he yelled suddenly, "my brother is missing and Mama knows where he is," he said, finally coming to a halt and calming down. "There's something she isn't telling us," he finished.

"I agree," Gateau said over in the back. "We're being left out of the loop of something important." They all looked at each other; they had been thinking the same thing.

Carrot nodded, then turned and went straight for the door, all the other hunters followed without saying another word.

Mama sat alone. She raised her head the instant the group entered the room, she didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they wanted. They all stopped just a few feet from her, full of determination.

"Where's Marron?" Carrot asked.

"And Mille?" Tira added.

"What's going on, Mama?" Chocolat said.

Mama looked at them all. She looked tired and worried; and she was. She was _very_ worried. The two days weren't up, but it definitely had been more than one. One and a few hours as a matter of fact; she should know, she was counting them. More than a day; they should have seen Kalek by now, talked with him. So why hadn't she heard from them yet.

"My children…" she started and quickly stopped. Two days. She had promised two days. But as she looked at them she just couldn't force herself to lie.

No. She would not lie.

---

Mille slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed. _Where the hell was he?_ Then his eyes snapped open, everything that had happened coming back to him in a flash. He quickly raised himself from the floor. _Marron?!_

He immediately glanced to his side to find the raven-haired mage unconscious beside him. He checked for his pulse and found it strong and steady. After a sigh of relief he rearranged his body to rest on his knees, then gently picked up Marron's head and placed it on his lap. He checked where Marron had been hit and was glad to find no blood; just a bump.

"Aren't you cute," a sarcastic voice said suddenly behind him, but Mille didn't even bother to turn his head around. He swiped some loose bangs away from Marron's face instead; he recognized the voice; he knew who stood behind him.

"He really is beautiful, isn't he?" Jezzabel said as she kneeled down beside Mille.

"Have you slept with him yet?" she asked casually. Mille turned to look at her now; an intense look filled his eyes. He didn't have to say anything to her.

"He's still innocent then," she said calmly coming to her own conclusion, "like you once were."

Mille returned his attention to Marron and the few loose bangs still on his face. "Why?" he asked her softly, with the full knowledge that she understood.

Jezzabel stretched her arm and placed it across Mille's shoulder. "Because I love you of course," she said smiling.

Mille looked at her again; locking their eyes together as he did so, yet never moving his hands out of place. "If you'd really love me you wouldn't cause me such grief," he said strongly.

She smiled at him, her face still the same as when she had died at sixteen. "Such words," she said. "You still don't appreciate the gift I've given you. To be stronger and faster…to have powers you can only dream of…" she pointed out wrapping her other arm around him and closing in to his face.

Mille raised his hand grabbing hers and removed it from his shoulder; pushing her away at the same time. "Have you even stopped and think that maybe I don't see it that way?" he said with a deep gaze.

Her smile disappeared and she took her hand back from his hold, placing them both on her own lap. "Are you hungry yet, Mille?" she asked out of the blue, purposely changing the subject.

Mille's eyes went a little wide and his immediate reaction was to avoid her eyes and look back at Marron. "You are, aren't you?" Jezzabel said, placing her hand on the side of his head and moving his head slowly towards her, forcing him to look at her again. "I know how it _feels_. I went through it," she said, tracing her fingers down his cheek. "The hunger. How it builds up inside of you; drives you mad…"

Mille picked up Marron's head with both hands and gently placed it down on the floor without Jezzabel noticing; then quickly snatched the hand that was on his face and stood up in a flash, dragging her upwards along with him.

"I do **not** want to become like you," he spat at her as he walked on forward forcing her back. "You can't just take what you want!" he continued, pushing forward until Jezzabel's back crashed against a brick wall. "That makes you selfish," he finished, discarding her hand to the side. Jezzabel glared at him with angry eyes and suddenly placed one hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I can feel it," she announced with pleasure, "my blood inside of you…won't be long now," she added. "Take a look around you!" she said fiercely. Mille actually did what she said and took his first good look at the room he had woken up in. It was a square; a box; a cell; just a plain brick cell roughly twenty feet wide from wall to wall. No windows, no doors; just a small vent the size of a stretched hand to let breathing air in.

Mille looked at Jezzabel again with intensity and confusion. _How?_

She grinned at him. "The hunger will catch up with you eventually; no way out of here; just you and him," she said, glancing at Marron for a second then returning her eyes towards Mille who glared at her acknowledging what she was telling him. "I've been patient for many years; I can wait a bit longer," she finished with content. Mille grabbed the hand on his chest and squeezed it. "Don't do this," he said with a slight hiss in his voice. "Let him go; he has **nothing** to do with this," he finished, dropping her hand away.

"Oh, but he does," Jezzabel said closing in. "It was for him that you drank my blood; that means you care for him. He came here with you; that means he cares for you. He has _everything_ to do with this," she finished harshly.

Mille lashed out at her full of anger and grabbed her throat with both hands. Jezzabel looked shocked for a second then started laughing. "You can't do it," she said smiling, "you seem unable to kill me; not even when you need to." She leaned forward, her lips barely an inch from his, but never touching. "Goodbye, Mille." Jezzabel closed her eyes and a cloud of mist engulfed her; then she was gone.

Mille's hands clasped into themselves instantly once Jezzabel wasn't there anymore to hold. Mist. She could travel through mist. That was a unique gift of Kalek's clan; the closer to his blood the more chances you had to receive it. That's how he and Marron had ended up inside this door-less cell; she had taken them there.

A soft noise caught Mille's attention and he turned his full body around to find Marron making slight movements. He was instantly by his side trying to help him up.

"Can you stand?" the Haz Knight asked.

Marron let out a soft whimper. "Sure," he said, "as soon as the floor stops spinning." Mille smiled. If Marron could actually pull a joke he was fine. He wrapped an arm around the mage's waist and helped him to sit down against one of the walls; once he made sure Marron wouldn't collapsed back down he went to the opposite wall and sat right across from the young mage. Marron took notice of the knight putting the distance between them, but didn't dwell on it. He then placed both of his hands on his face and massaged it thoroughly; taking all the sleepiness away from his system.

"Where are we?" Marron asked still a little dazed.

"A cell," Mille said softly, "with no way out." Marron was slightly baffled by the words and immediately inspected the cell for himself and found them to be true. "Jezzabel left us here," Mille said knowing what the mage wanted to ask. Then explained to him how she had been able to leave them there.

"Then how do we get out here?" Marron asked looking at him.

"We can only leave the same way we got in," Mille said, "and the two days aren't up yet," he added.

Marron thought for a while, bringing his sight down towards the floor. It would be long before the others went looking for them. It had been stupid of them to come here alone. His guilt trip and Mille wanting to keep things secret had been a bad mix. Now they were trapped with no way out except the mist. It had been obvious so far; that Mille wasn't interested in the subject of him turning into a vampire; and Marron had managed to avoid the subject so far. But now they needed help, they needed a way out of here and if bringing up the subject would help them, so be it.

"Could you have the mist gift?" Marron asked, looking back up at Mille.

The sudden question caught Mille by surprise and he was taken aback; but he knew that Marron only wanted to help and that he'd been avoiding this talk long enough. "It's a possibility," he answered honestly. Marron was surprised by the knight's quick answer and was very glad that the topic was out in the open. If they both thought about it they could find a way out. The next question would seal their fate.

"Could you get us out of here?" Marron asked next, coming to the obvious conclusion and watched how Mille would react to the query.

"No," the Haz knight answered truthfully and Marron's hope was crumbled a bit. "Even if I could, I don't have the energy for it."

Marron stood up slowly and his head swam a bit as he did so. He was thankful Mille didn't get up to help him; if he couldn't walk around the room on his own they were in deep trouble indeed. But Marron soon found out that as soon as he stood up straight the room stopped waving. He walked the small distance from his corner to Mille's and sat down beside him; the Haz knight never took his eyes off him the entire time. _Energy_. Both he and Mille had eaten well before they left Stella Church and Marron felt little hunger now.

"You mean something like vampire energy don't you?" Marron asked after connecting all the dots and now looking at the spot where he had been sitting moments before. Mille turned his head and looked at Marron's profile for a second or two, then joined Marron in staring at the opposite wall. Marron's sharpness on the subject was astounding. It had taken Mille himself a few years of study to know all that he knows. The young mage had been exposed to this world only a few days; amazing how he was right on the mark. The Haz Knight didn't say anything; they both knew what the answer to that question was. But the next thing Marron did shocked him.

As Mille was looking straight forward; his view was suddenly blocked by Marron's extended arm; his wrist exposed.

"Take _my_ blood," he said with intensity. Mille's eyes went wide and he instantly looked at Marron who was looking back at him with a determined look on his face. Without removing his gaze away he took Marron's arm and returned it back to him.

"No," Mille said.

"Its blood isn't it?" Marron asked with certainty. "Vampire energy…it has to be blood."

"I won't," the Haz Knight said with deliberation. "I won't get you involved if I can avoid it."

Marron looked angry now, even a little raged. He stood up in a flash, his hair hiding his face as he did so and walked up that stand right in front of Mille. Then Marron moved his right hand back a little and hit Mille forcefully, right across the face, immediately slumping to the ground afterwards so they'd both be at the same eye level.

"**Stop it."**

Mille looked at Marron with shock-full eyes and not a single word would come out of his mouth. _Stop what?_

"Stop trying to protect me; I am not a child!" the mage said with his voice shaking slightly.

Mille could do nothing but stare at Marron in bewilderment. Everything. This place; their situation; it was all his fault wasn't it. If he hadn't been so careless. _I'm so sorry_. He wanted to apologize badly; more than anything; but knew that that would upset Marron even more than he already was. _Then why? _

He suddenly wrapped his arms around the mage and pulled him closed. "Why?" he asked him softly, close to his ear, "why do you care so much?"

Marron remained still for a few seconds, then he slowly raised his arms and hugged Mille back giving him the most honest answer he had. "I don't know," he said in a low shaky voice, then pulled out of the embrace and just looked at him. _This feeling…_

"I'm not sure what I feel; but I do know that I don't want you to die," Marron said with full awareness of his words as he unbutton the first restraints of his outfit and let it slip down to his shoulders; completely exposing his neck. He then picked up his hair in a handful and pulled it all behind him.

"Do it," he said as he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck "and get us the hell _out_ of here."

Slowly, Mille placed his left hand on the exposed skin Marron was offering and leaned over towards him, grazing their cheeks together. His right hand went to Marron's shoulder, wandering fingers tracing up his collarbone finally stopping on his neck while he leaned back a little again. The knight had Marron's neck and head between his hands now and moved it gently until Marron was looking at his eyes.

"No," he said indefinitely. Marron frowned instantly. He wanted to knock some sense into Mille; but what else could he do?

Mille still held Marron's head and neck with both hands and he could feel the boy's pulse under the skin; it was speeding up by the second. Marron blinked once, then without warning leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Virgin lips brushed against experienced ones; soft at first then stronger, fiercer. Marron poured himself into the kiss and made it amazingly powerful yet it lasted only a moment. Marron broke the kiss to stare at Mille, whose face was slightly flustered by the contact. Mille suddenly smiled at him and Marron blushed intensely, acknowledging to himself that he had just kissed the purple haired Haz Knight. His first kiss.

A sudden sense of contentment and pure delight took over Marron. It was wonderful how he could feel joy, safety, and warmth all at the same time just by holding this certain person and being held back. That caused him to smile back leaning over to kiss Mille again. But this time Mille kissed back and Marron wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies even closer still. Mille lowered his hands from Marron's neck down his chest finally ending around his waist. Marron parted their lips and kissed his chin, then his earlobe, ending down at his neck. Mille gasped and a soft pleasurable sound escaped his lips. This was definitely a side of Marron he had never seen and never expected to see. Marron kept sucking gently at his neck then licked the mark he had left there. He could feel Mille's heartbeat beating against his chest and how fast it beat…too fast.

Mille gasped suddenly. "Something wrong?" Marron asked softly and leaned back to look at the Haz Knight. But his loving gaze quickly transformed into a very worried one when he saw Mille's pain stricken face. "Mille?" Marron asked, his voice reflecting how worried he was. Mille clutched at his own heart and screamed, falling forward into Marron's arms. Mille screamed again, clutching near his heart trying unsuccessfully to catch his breath.

"No!" Marron yelled in panic grabbing at the knight's clothes in desperation, "it hasn't even been four days! Mille!"

The knight clasped one of Marron's hands and squeezed it, obtaining his full attention. "No-" he said between breaths, "it's something else."

Marron thought about what Mille had said…_something else_…_what?_ Marron tried to clear his head and think; but the only thing that he could think of was that Mille wasn't dying, that he wasn't becoming a true vampire yet. Then everything went quiet and Mille's body slumped motionless against his'.

"Mille?" Marron asked quietly, the panic surfacing again, then he felt the knight's soft breathing against his neck. "_Asleep?_" Marron wondered, and let out a silent sigh of relief and pushed Mille gently to let him rest against the wall. Mille's head bobbed and fell on Marron's shoulder and the mage blushed lightly and rested his head against the knight's; closing his eyes and very glad to feel both their heartbeats. _What just happened?_

Marron's eyes opened and he smiled as Mille placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "Feeling better?" he asked in a slightly playful tone. He wanted to ask what had happened as Mille kissed his neck again with more intensely. Marron smiled and hummed, "…hmm." Later; he could definitely ask later. Marron let out a soft laugh as Mille sucked at a spot in his neck just like he himself had done a few moments ago. Marron pushed Mille back softly; he wanted to look at him; he wanted to make sure he was all right. The knight moaned in disappointment as his mouth parted from the soft skin and Marron grinned at the reaction.

The mage finally got Mille to look at him and his entire being went to instant shock as he stared into Mille's npw blue green eyes. Marron opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no sound came out of it; instead a rush of fear filled him. Mille grinned at him and passed his left hand through Marron's midnight hair, clutching a handful of it and pulling gently at it to make Marron expose more of his neck. Marron's eyes went wide as Mille parted his lips, showing a set of fangs.

"Mille…" Marron finally managed to say, but was cut off as Mille placed a single finger over his lips.

"Shhh," the knight said and leaned forward towards the spot that he had been sucking at before. Marron felt his body freeze, his brain trying to understand as Mille licked softly at his neck. _Why?_

Something sharp grazed his skin and Marron instantly pushed Mille back forcefully this time and stood up quickly. He then placed his outfit back over his shoulders and started to slowly back away…_think Marron think_… Mille looked slightly disappointed now and kept a lust filled gaze at Marron the entire time. Marron just kept backing up until the opposite wall stopped him. _Shit!_

Mille gracefully raised himself from the floor and Marron thought how unnatural the movement looked. Then he remembered…

---

_Nikael smiled truthfully again and answered his question. "It can happen two or three days before the change is complete. When the need to feed reaches a point where it can be triggered," he said in a serious tone. "Where all that exists is the need for blood." _

"_Triggered?" Marron asked again. Nikael nodded "Yes, usually by an act of a violent or sexual nature."_

---

Mille started to walk slowly towards Marron who clasped at the wall as if doing so would make it disappear. "_Please…_"he whispered.

Mille finally caught up with the young mage and went for his neck again, but Marron didn't let him get too close as he avoided him again and moved away. Marron stared as the Haz Knight softly growled then suddenly stretched his hand and grabbed Marron's left wrist; digging one of his now sharp nails into the skin. Marron screamed in pain as he tried unsuccessfully to break his hand free from Mille's grasp. The knight only grinned wider, raising the bloodied wrist to his lips and licking the blood off of it.

"Snap out of it, Mille!" Marron yelled at him as he finally pulled his wrist free, but then Marron jumped back a step when Mille growled louder. Marron's eyes went wide at the response and automatically ran. The rational part of his brain kept screaming at him, "_don't run, don't run,_" but his entire body was operating on pure instinct; survival of the fittest. He **had** to get away. _But to where?_

Marron managed to run a few steps before he found himself close to another wall; he started to slow down his pace when Mille caught up with him and pushed him against the wall hard causing Marron to hit his head against it. Marron's world blurred for a second and then he screamed again as Mille bit him viciously below his left shoulder.

"_No…"_ Marron struggled to get free again which only caused Mille to sink his teeth deeper. "_No__t like this..._"It took Marron all his remaining strength to get his arm free and flee from Mille again; but before he could get very far the Haz Knight managed to slash at him; making a deep gash in his abdomen.

Marron paused as his world slowed down; he could only stumble until he reached the next wall, clutching at his abdomen and leaving a trail of blood behind. He turned around slowly to find Mille still on the opposite side; grinning at him with a lustful look on his face. And Marron finally understood; Mille wasn't there anymore; he couldn't make him understand…everything Nikael had said was true.

Marron rested his back on the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. He couldn't run anymore; he _wouldn't_ run anymore. The bloodrush had taken over Mille, the only thought in his mind was to feed, and Marron had made it worst by panicking and running away. Marron looked up to see Mille starting to walk towards him, there was a new confidence in the way he moved; as if he knew his prey wouldn't run anymore. The knight kneeled down and met Marron's gaze with new blue-green eyes. Marron stared back at him, searching for some hint of the man he knew left in them.

He saw nothing except a being that wanted to feed. Marron closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for the fangs that would pierce his skin.

But the pain didn't come. A hand touched his cheek, and Mille kissed him. Gently at first, but quickly changing when Mille pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Marron gasped and snapped his eyes open in surprise. He tried to resist, but Mille didn't stop and Marron ultimately gave in to the kiss; closing his eyes and kissing him back. Mille wrapped his arms around Marron's waist and up his back, making Marron hold on to him. The knight then gently guided Marron to rest on the floor. Mille broke the kiss once Marron was lying on the floor and the young hunter opened his eyes slowly as his heart tried to ram out of his chest. Mille stood on all fours over him and Marron knew he would not attack or slash at him again; the question now was if he wouldn't drink him to death.

Mille brushed a kiss on his lips, then one on his neck, his chest, going lower until he reached his abdomen and pressed his mouth against it sipping some of the blood through the torn cloth. Marron winced at the slight pain, but remained still. Mille stopped and went back up placing his hands on the neckline of Marron's outfit; pulling it down below his shoulders once more; exposing his neck once again.

"Mille," Marron whispered. A finger pressed against his lips and Mille nuzzled against his cheek.

"Mine," he whispered and kissed Marron again one last time before sinking his fangs on the left side of the boy's neck.

Marron gasped and couldn't stop the few tears that fell from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Mille's back; pulling him closer to himself as the knight drank the life out of him. A soft moan escaped his lips as Mille held him back and sank his fangs deeper. Marron's sight blurred for a second all the pain in his body disappearing; his heart pulsing at the same rhythm as Mille drank. _How long had it been?_ Seconds? Minutes? He didn't know.

…_enough_.

Mille parted his mouth and removed his fangs away from Marron's skin; nuzzling up to him and putting him back on the floor; he then rested his head on Marron's chest and fell asleep. Marron held on to Mille, still clutching at his back and feeling him take deep steady breaths. He could feel Mille's heart.

"_He's still alive_."

Marron slowly moved his hands up towards the knight's head and twirled his fingers into his purple hair, letting a new feeling overwhelmed him. New; but powerful; and he knew what it was. Then his world darkened until he just couldn't hold on anymore and his arms fell to the floor.

---

Mille opened his eyes and instantly frowned. This was not the square room. First, he was lying face down on a bed with satin sheets by the feel of it and knowing Jezzabel they were most likely red. It was too dark to see clearly. Mille could just feel the soft sating beneath him and smelled. It smelled of blood. _Where had Jezzabel left him this time? And why the hell didn't he remember anything? It was sure nicer than the cell thou. _He sat up in the darkness and searched for a light by the bed. He was slightly puzzled by how well he felt, he remembered clutching at his chest, his heart screaming. He found the light and clicked it on.

"_Oh, God…"_

Marron rested beside him, his skin pale white and dried blood all over his stomach, left shoulder, wrist and neck. He looked _dead_. Mille quickly touched Marron's face and shook back in reaction to how cold he was. "_Please no…Please...'_

"See, now that was fast," a voice said behind him. Mille turned quickly. Jezzabel smirked. "I honestly thought it would take you a day at least, not just a few hours," she finished cruelly. Mille instantly growled as he jumped from the bed with all his strength and lashed out at her. Jezzabel got totally caught by surprise and barely had time to raise her arms to protect herself; she expected nails, something sharp; instead she got a backhand slap to the right side of her head. She instinctively retaliated and slashed out with her sharp nails; hitting the mark when she gashed Mille all across his right arm. She expected to be hit again, but the blow never came. Mille stood in front of her with mean eyes, arms at his side, blood slowly dripping from the right one. He kept glaring at her which made Jezzabel very uncomfortable and somewhat inferior; but in her head she could not allow such a thing and she glared back.

"You were right before," Mille finally said with a very calm, very serious tone, "it was for him…everything. I would have given my life for him; seen my last sunrise, but he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that happened, he would have felt guilty for the rest of his life." Mille looked directly at her eyes as he spoke because she needed to listen; she needed to learn the consequence of her actions. "So I agreed to come here; a chance to go back; and now he means so much more to me." He walked slowly towards her, closing in and leaning in to whisper at her ear as she stood her ground. "You've won this round. I cannot beat you here…not now," he said, "but understand this," he added, "I will never forgive you for what you have made me do, and I will kill you for it," he finished harshly as he disregarded her and turned around.

Jezzabel stood there furious; her hands closed into fist, her eyes almost brimming with tears. It hurt…a lot. He didn't love her; he hated her. He loved another; not her. She had been so stupid to think he'd still loved her…_stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She wiped her eyes with her hands; he would never see her cry.

"Fine!" she yelled, making him stop. "Remember it was you who made the mistake, not me" Mille turned his attention back to her, wondering what she was talking about. "I was going to bring Kyla and let her heal him. Then I was going to let him go," she continued angrily, "but now I think I will not" she spat out. "He can still leave. I do not want him around," she smirked now, full of herself. "If he makes it through the night that is," she finished with this and left the room in a rush, through a thick and large wooden door that Mille had been too preoccupied to notice until that moment. His eyes went wide with her last words and he slammed himself against the locked door screaming her name.

"Jezzabel!!!"

---


	7. Bittersweet

Blood and Water   
by Myka  
Chapter 7 - "Bittersweet"

* * *

_So cold… __Am I dead?_

_No. _

_It hurts…it hurts too much to be dead. _

_Then why?_

_Why can't I wake up?_

---

Mille slammed his fists against the wooden door again and again. Even though he knew it wouldn't budge, even though he knew Jezzabel wouldn't come back no matter how many times he screamed her name. It was hopeless here.

He rushed back towards the bed. _"If he makes it through the night."_ That's what she had said. He checked Marron's wounds and accessed the damage; none of the wounds was still bleeding and the worst one was just below his left shoulder. "_I did this_." Mille felt for Marron's pulse and found it, but it wasn't very reassuring.

Marron was dying. He had lost too much blood. Mille rested his back against the bed's headboard and picked up the young mage into his arms, grabbing the sheets in a ruffle and covering Marron up to his waist with them. _He's so cold._ He then placed one of his palms on the other's chest, concentrating his own energy on it. "Come on, Marron; wake up!"

Marron suddenly gasped and his eyes snapped open. He took consequent deep breaths as his eyes swam all around the room…looking. They finally settled on Mille and his breathing calmed down a little.

"Hey gorgeous," Mille smiled, "how do you feel?" Marron managed to smile back at the knight's efforts, but didn't lie. "Awful," he answered.

"Does it hurt?" Mille asked back. "Yes," Marron replied closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. "Hurts everywhere."

"I need you to hold on, Marron," Mille said now in a serious tone, clutching him at his neck and pulling him closer to himself. "Just a few more hours; then you can go home and everything will be fine." Marron blushed slightly at the contact and was happy for it. He felt tired. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he said rather sadly. Mille just held him closer, he would not let go. "I'm so sorry, Marron," he said.

"Not your fault," Marron said as he raised one of his arms to match Mille's own; both of them remaining silent; each listening to the other's heartbeat.

"I'm tired," Marron said after a while and they both knew what that meant. Little by little Marron felt as the pain dissipated; just like when Aldren had stabbed him.

"I don't want to die, Mille," he confessed in a soft voice; holding back tears and holding tighter to the knight's arms. "I…" he said softly and turned his head upwards to look at Mille. Mille bit his lip and moved to lie beside him, taking Marron's hand in his, pulling his bangs out of his face and holding him.

"You won't die," he wanted to say, but what could he do? They were trapped, sunrise was hours away. Mille held Marron tighter. "Hush, my dear one," he said instead.

"Please kiss me," Marron whispered, and Mille bent over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I won't let you die," Mille breathed softly into them as he broke the kiss and looked at Marron with his new blue green eyes. "Let me blood you, Marron," he pleaded as he looked into his eyes.

Marron's eyes swam from side to side as he looked back and thought of what Mille was offering him. "I'm afraid," he answered honestly.

"I won't force you," Mille said as he bent over and rested his chin on Marron's shoulder, holding him tighter, "but I don't want to lose you," he finished as his voice broke down a bit. Marron cuddled his face gently against Mille's and closed his eyes.

"Mille I-" he started to say but stopped. "Ok," he agreed, letting his other thoughts drift.

Mille blinked at Marron's response, but didn't say anything that might make Marron say no. This was the only way he could save him; there was no going back now. "Do you remember the ritual?" he asked softly. Marron reopened his eyes; he remembered; how could he forget. "Yes," he answered with certainty. Mille took a deep breath. "Please let this be the right thing," he thought and cleared his mind.

"Blood," he called as he met Marron's eyes.

"My blood," Marron replied softly.

Mille took one of Marron's hands gently and raised it towards his mouth as Marron watched. He then placed the mage's index finger inside his mouth and bit at it softly, piercing it with one his fangs. A thin line of blood fell from the small wound and Mille swallowed as he kept his eyes closed. Marron's heart pounded to its limit as thoughts plagued his mind.

"_I said yes. Why? I'm I so afraid of dying?"_

"_No. That's not it."_

Mille parted his lips as he drew Marron's finger out of his mouth and licked what little blood still lingered there.

"_I need time. I need time to understand why he makes my heart beat this fast. Why I need to catch my breath every time he touches me. Why did I gave in and let him bite me, drink me."_

He then slowly lowered Marron's hand then planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"_Why do you make me feel this way?"_

Mille rolled up his right sleeve; exposing the deep gash Jezzabel had made on the under side of his arm from wrist to elbow; blood still seeping from the wound.

"_Why?"_

"Blood," Marron called.

"My blood," Mille answered as he neared the wound close to Marron's mouth.Marron looked deeply into Mille's eyes, what he had known for a while suddenly clear as day.

"_I think I've fallen in love with you."_

Marron parted his own lips as he grabbed Mille's offering arm, attached his mouth to the wound and drank the knight's blood. He felt it instantly. Mille's blood was full of power and magic he never felt before. He felt it all as it went down his throat and into himself. For some reason Marron couldn't bring himself to stop; the feeling was too addictive, maybe even for the same reason Mille didn't told him to stop; but then a sudden surge hit Marron's heart and his world went black.

Mille observed as Marron went numb in his arms and his gaze became just an emotionless stare. Mille bent down to plant a soft kiss on his lips as he poured his own essence into the kiss; the essence of Kalek's clan. Marron blinked in response and found Mille gazing at him.

"I, Mille Feuille; Kalek's kin; recognize Marron Glace as my brethren," the knight said as he touch Marron's face lovingly. Marron returned his gaze accepting the touch.

"I, Marron Glace accept Mille Feuille's blood; I am his kin," he responded in a soft voice and flashes of white bright light immediately started coming from Marron's wounds. Mille held him through it, keeping his eyes closed to avoid the light.

Marron found himself suddenly very aware of all his senses and everything that sent them off. The wind outside, the sounds of the night, his own heartbeat, Mille's arms around him.

Everything changed.

---

Marron splashed water all over his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He had gotten rid of his blood-soaked clothes; which left him with only a pair of slacks. All his wounds, every single one them, they were all gone; all healed. Marron stared; he looked the same; he just didn't feel the same. He dried his face with a nearby washcloth and walked out of the bathroom. Jezzabel really had thought of everything; if he could compare this place to anything it would be a guest room in a nice inn. Except that guest rooms usually didn't have windows with bars and huge wooden locked doors. She had even left them food and another set of robes for Marron, which could have easily come out of his own closet.

Marron peeked his head towards the room to find Mille staring out the window. "What time is it?" he asked softly. The Haz Knight just moved his head slightly. "According to the moon it's around forty minutes past midnight," he answered solemnly. Marron stared at his back for a moment; Mille had kept a grave attitude since the ritual had been completed. He couldn't stand the awkwardness between them any more.

"Is this how it feels?" the mage asked suddenly. It worked; Mille quickly spun around to face him. "What?" the knight asked bewildered.

"Like fire that's eating you alive, I feel I want to lash out at anything that moves," Marron continued softly, "no wonder you were so edgy the day after." Mille looked at him with amusement and then actually smiled. "How can you talk so normally when everything is so wrong…"

"Everything is _not w_rong," Marron said defiantly, walking closer to Mille until he was right in front of him. "We are in a pretty nice room all things considered, that actually comes with food and water and I'm _alive_," he said right at his face.

"You're turning into a vampire," Mille replied, his attitude unchanged.

Marron instantly frowned at him, unable to avoid the reaction. "Is that so bad?" he asked. Mille eyes went a little wide and he turned his gaze away, evoking Marron to be enraged. "Answer me, Mille!" the mage ordered angrily.

Mille instantly turned and rushed at Marron, growling as he did so. Pushing the shocked mage back until the back of Marron's legs touched the bed and he fell in it. The Haz Knight quickly grabbed both of Marron's arms and held them above his head; resting on his knees and hovering over Marron himself.

"It's bad that I have a desire to feed off you when I should just be wanting you! It's bad that some part of me enjoys what I'm doing to you right now!" Mille chose that moment to let go of Marron and to sit by the side of the bed. "And what I did to you before."

Marron remained still for a few moments, still in shock over Mille's sudden outburst. He then slowly sat up in the bed just behind Mille. "You said you didn't remember what happened," he said remembering their short conversation after the ritual.

"I lied."

"I'm listening," Marron replied.

"Well, not exactly lied. It's like one of those dreams that afterwards you know you dreamt something but you just can't remember what? I have glimpses of it, like me kissing you, biting you, holding you. I also know I couldn't control it, and that some part of me enjoyed it." Marron nodded at all this because he already knew; he had lived through it after all. But he also knew that the Haz Knight needed to get it all out of his system. Mille's explanation wasn't necessary and some part of him didn't really care; something else was plaguing his thoughts.

"Is it true what you said?" he asked softly to the upset knight.

"That I enjoyed it?" Mille asked a little hesitant.

"Not that," Marron replied as he took Mille's hand making the Haz Knight look at him. There was no doubt in his mind now; he needed to find out.

"Then what?" Mille asked softly.

"Is it true that you want me?"

Mille's eyes widened a bit. "Did I say that?" he replied astonished and a little embarassed.

"You did," the mage confirmed.

"Sorry…I didn't mean…I know that…I'm sorry," Mille muttered in hastily as he started to rise from the bed.

"Wait!" the young hunter exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Mille's waist.

"Marron…" the Haz Knight murmured.

"We could die tomorrow," Marron said and Mille sighed.

"In this line of work we could always die tomorrow," the knight replied.

"I know; but it feels more real now. Everything that has happened. Please stay," Marron managed to say in a soft murmur. "Stay with me."

Marron felt a slight jump from Mille as he spoke the words, then Mille slowly grabbed both Marron's hands with his own and separated the youth from his body. The Haz Knight then turned around to find a face already afraid of rejection and found himself not knowing what to say. There are moments in life when the choices one makes will be with you forever. Mille knew this was one of those moments…and he didn't know what to do.

"Don't think," Marron said suddenly, startling the Haz Knight as he took one of Mille's hands and placed it over the bare skin above his heart "…just feel."

Mille smiled doing what he was told. He leaned to place a hungry kiss on Marron's lips. He would stay. He would stay tonight.


	8. Red

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
Chapter 8 - "Red"  
Warnings – blood, sex

* * *

Mille stared at Marron's still midnight eyes as he held him close; both of them draped in red satin covers, hands intertwined.

Marron's cheeks displayed a shade of pink and Mille just couldn't stop looking at him. He kept tracing lines across the small of Marron's back. Soft, warm strokes that made Marron's breath catch in his throat and made him lean forward and catch the corner of Mille's mouth with inexperienced kisses. "What happens now?" he asked.

"Now?" Mille repeated. "Now we stay like this."

Marron frowned slightly, almost unnoticeable. "I want more."

"Marron," Mille pressed Marron closer, avoiding his eyes, his face. "I just don't think it's… appropriate," he stretched out the last word.

Marron blinked. Then pushed Mille away enough to be able to look at him, he didn't even blink. "I know I've never been with anyone, but what if we die and-"

"You are not going to die," Mille cut his words.

"Tell me, Mille. Tell me you are sure we won't die tomorrow, that we won't die because of what's happening now and I'll believe you," Marron said. "I will believe you."

"I…" Mille paused, he couldn't answer, he wasn't' sure.

"I'm afraid," Marron admitted. "But if something happens to you… or to me… I want to know that I was yours and that you were mine. Even if it's just for one night. The way I feel right now…"

Mille smiled, and pushed Marron's hair behind his ear. "You are already so precious to me. To touch you. I don't want to hurt you more if things come to worse."

"Worse?"

"I will do _anything_ to keep you from dying," Mille said in a determined voice.

"Anything?"

"Even if I become one of them I can still save you."

Marron shook his head slowly. Confusion and wariness reflected in his eyes. "What does that mean?" he asked raising his voice slightly while he gripped the side of Mille's arm below the shoulder.

Mille felt the pressure on his arm as Marron pressed his fingers against his skin. Strong. Stronger than usual. Mille stopped and thought; really thought about it; but with such a direct question like that there really was no way around it.

"If I turn into one of them, I will die to save you."

Silence. Deafening. Marron's wide golden eyes. His grip got tighter. "No!" he yelled. "You cannot do that!"

"Don't you understand?" Mille replied. "I cannot see you condemned to this!"

"No! It's you that doesn't understand!" Marron yelled. "That I don't care! I don't care what happens. Going back to normal or turning into a vampire. I don't care as long as you stay with me!" He looked away for a second. "Mille I..."

Mille took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't have the chance to say anything. Marron pressed their lips together with force, passionate, devouring. Mille couldn't think of anything else but to respond to it, return it with the same fire and heat.

Mille's hands held Marron's face as they kissed; his fingers touching gently across Marron's pale skin. Without thinking his kisses trailed down the length of Marron's neck and his hands had moved down to untangled the knot that held the young mage's robes. Marron shook. His whole body just tingling all over, as he gripped Mille's shoulders tightly and tried to follow the Haz Knights movements with his body. A needy gasp escaped his lips and he reached out; fingers finding the small hair tie Mille used and pulling it out. Purple locks fell down and Marron stood still as Mille gracefully tilted his head to the side. He didn't say anything and simply took Marron's mouth again.

Mille felt like his hands, his mouth, his entire body had a mind of their own, and yet there was still a rational part that kept telling him this wasn't a good idea. The rest of his thoughts just couldn't understand why? Marron seemed to jump slightly wherever Mille touched him, as if his hands were on fire. But Marron responded to each and every one of them by touching too. Hands eagerly untying Mille's sash, fingers searching. Before he realized it he was bare from the waist up, the same as Marron.

It was then when the thoughts that told him to stop reacted and he paused. He felt something sharp grazing his back, his vision swam, his head throbbed, and for a second he thought he saw Marron's eyes turn to a shady tone of blue-green. The word 'stop' got caught in his throat and Marron suddenly bit his earlobe and whispered, 'don't you dare stop."

That last rational thought fluttered away. All that remained was to feel. Even if he knew that some of it was tainted by the vampire blood, he also knew that most of it was very real. What Marron had said before, and how Mille; above all else; wanted Marron to be safe. To be loved. An he loved him. He had no more doubts. He was completely in love with him.

Marron suddenly moved and laid back against the mattress, pulling Mille towards him, until the knight settled comfortably on top. Marron grinned and Mille returned the look, proceeding to search for those last bits of clothing left and remove them.

Their clothes piled up by the side of the bed. Marron moaned softly as Mille touched him in all sorts of new places. Skilled fingertips traced lines across his body. A lap of tongue against his nipple that made Marron's back arch towards it. Mille seemed to be testing which touches Marron was more sensitive too, which made him squirm and moan loader. Marron tried to return every touch equally, but Mille was way ahead of him and suddenly the touches stopped.

Marron opened his eyes lazily propping his body up a little from the bed with his elbows. He saw Mille kneeling in between his legs, staring, waiting. Marron had the sense to feel embarrassed for a second and instinctively started to close his legs, but Mille placed a hand on one of his thighs, stopping him. He reached out and wrapped fingers around Marron's cock, slowly teasing the head with his thumb. Marron fell back on the bed again, pleasurable shivers running up and down his entire body.

The thumb was replaced with a tongue. Marron's toes curled against his will, his hands holding tightly to the sheets as he moaned louder. Then he was surrounded by heat when Mille took him into his mouth. Sucking, licking; it was driving Marron to the brink. Then Mille stopped suddenly and Marron whimpered a little for the loss of that heat; but before he could complain Mille lay on top of him and kissed him. Their bodies pressed together, their cocks rubbed together. "Marron..." Mille whispered as he kissed him.

"More," Marron said in return.

Mille moved a hand between Marron's legs as he continued creating the friction between them. Marron felt the tip of slippery fingers searching, probing, until they found that little opening and pushed. One of Mille's fingers was inside him, slick and wet, softly moving in and out of him. Marron didn't know or care where Mille had gotten the oil. He moaned louder and there was suddenly a second finger probing even deeper than the first. Marron stopped thinking coherently and just shivered and twitched with each small thrust.

Marron felt lips brushing against his. Mille said his name in a whisper, then a small warning. A hand under his thigh pushed his legs wider apart and suddenly; the fingers were gone and replaced with something larger and thicker. Marron had an instant to open his eyes to see Mille above him and he became all aware of the heat at his entrance. Then Mille pushed, spreading him wider, going inside him.

A small gasp escaped Marron's lips that sounded like pain and Mille stopped his movement to lean forward and trace a hand down Marron's face. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," he said before kissing him. Marron met those yearning purple eyes and returned the touch.

"I feel it, Mille. I feel you inside me. It feels wonderful," Marron said with a smile. Mille smiled back, allowing the tinge of joy he had been feeling completely spread and he kissed Marron deeper. For a brief moment everything that had happened and all his troubled thoughts disintegrated into nothingness. All that matter was here, and now, and Marron.

Mille set is palms on either side of Marron pushing himself up at the same time as he moved his hips and pushed slowly going deeper inside until he was completely in. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes submerging himself and all his senses to that particular spot. But then Marron's hands grabbed his shoulders and Mille opened his eyes to see Marron's lips open.

"Move," he said through half lidded eyes.

Mille did. Slowly at first. Almost pulling completely out of Marron before thrusting back in. Marron would make a sound deep in his throat every time Mille filled him. His hands holding tighter to Mille's shoulders; the sound becoming louder as Mille thrust harder and faster. Mille kissed him, pulling him closer still and Marron raked his hands across Mille's back as he kissed the Haz Knight back. Skilled fingers wrapped around the length of Marron's cock, stroking him. That's when Marron stopped thinking and he knew he was going to cum. He whispered Mille's name with silent urgency and the Haz Knight nodded once then kissed him again.

Marron came as a loud moan escaped his lips and Mille followed him just moments after whispering Marron's name. Mille fell exhausted over his beloved after pulling out of the receiving body; trying to keep his consequent breathes under control. Marron found himself in the same situation as their foreheads brushed together. They both starred at each other for endless moments; not thinking about anything at all. Marron felt a sudden surge of exhaustion flow over him. He slowly wrapped his hands across Mille's neck and lowered his head enough to kiss him once before sleep consumed him, never noticing the slight shock that appeared on Mille's eyes. The Haz Knight grabbed his own purple locks in a single handful, pushing them to one side of his head. He then felt for his back, cringing in slight pain at the touch and finding small droplets of blood on his fingertips. He immediately searched for Marron's hands and stared at them in silent horror as he gazed down at a perfect set of ten sharp fingernails.

"_No."_

"Hnn" Mille returned his attention to Marron who was muttering in his sleep.

"I love you, Mille…"

---

Marron came back to the world as small rays of sunlight touched his face. He raised a hand up to them massaging his eyelids softly, extending his other hand to search beside him. His eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up when he found the spot empty.

"_Mille?"_

The Haz knight stood by the small barred window; arms crossed and already fully clothe; the morning rays enhancing all his features. Marron sighed.

"Morning," he said in a soft tone.

Mille made a slight movement, acknowledging that Marron was awake. He then raised a hand towards the sun rays invading the room as if trying to touch them. Marron noticed the odd reaction to his greeting, but said nothing as he waited for his lover to speak.

"It stings," the knight spoke very softly almost a whisper.

"What?" Marron asked, confused by the words.

"The sun," Mille said now a little higher "…it hurts."

Marron remained still for a while, he didn't panic, he just thought. "What does that mean?" he asked as he looked at Mille from his spot on the bed. The Haz knight removed himself from the annoyance of the sun and returned to his place by Marron's side on the bed.

"Show me your hands," Mille ordered and Marron obeyed; no questions asked. The Haz knight grabbed his lover's offering hands and studied them with detail; not saying anything; and silently comparing them to his own. Marron's fingers possessed none of the sharp nails that where on his own fingertips. Had he imagined the whole incident last night? No. The proof was there; all across his back. Most of the scratches where in places he couldn't physically reach; but once an aspect of the vampire blood exposed itself, it always remained. Beyond the fact that it was way too early for any changes to be happening to Marron. It made no sense at all.

"Is something wrong Mille?" Marron asked in a tender tone.

Mille lied. "No. Everything is fine."

Marron looked over at his reflection in the mirror; he had put on the clothes that had been left for him; a new set of robes much like his own. He peered his head out of the bathroom to see Mille inspecting the door. "Hey, Mille; check this out," he announced in a very cheerful tone as he paraded the attire. "You think someone stole this?"

Mille only glanced at him slightly, then returned his attention to the door. "You can ask Jezzabel when she comes to get you," he said without thinking.

"What?" Marron asked, slightly shocked.

Mille cursed under his breath; he had forgotten to tell Marron about Jezzabel's plans. He told him.

"I am **not** leaving you," where the first words that came out of Marron's mouth as he embraced the knight from behind. Mille force himself out of Maron's strong hold; turned around and grabbed his shoulders violently starring at his midnight eyes. "Yes you will!" he yelled at him. His heart throbbing in pain when he saw the distraught look on Marron's face. But this was the only way he could make him understand; the only way he could convince him…and it was tearing him from the inside out. He grabbed Marron's hand and dragged them up right in front of his face. "You…" Mille hushed, no words capable to come out of his mouth. **Fine**. If he couldn't tell him, he would show him.

Mille removed his long sleeved shirt with one swift movement and presented his back to the shaken mage; exposing a dozen small scars all over his skin. Marron starred as he tried to make sense of what was being showed to him. Mille couldn't - wouldn't have done that to himself. Besides; most of the wounds where out of the knight's reach; he was the only one that - "But my nails are not sharp," Marron concluded as he stared at his own hands; trying to decide what bothered him the most; the fact that he had manifested something of the vampires in such a short time or that Mille's wounds were almost already healed.

Mille turned around once more as he put his shirt back on. "Last night they were…" he pointed out as he took Marron's hands. "Which is impossible, since once an aspect of the blood raises to the surface; it remains." Mille finished, frustrated by all of it.

Marron remembered. "That's not true," he said with certainty.

"What?" the Haz knight questioned.

Marron spoke. "Back at home; the day after Jezzabel blooded you; you got angry at me and grabbed my throat. Your eyes were dark for that second, not amber."

"_This can't be,"_ Mille thought, everything he had learned was being opposed. Every single textbook he had read on the subject said the same thing. And yet here they were; both of them; defying every word those textbooks had. "_Something doesn't fit? What are we missing?"_ The answer was right in front of his face.

"We are feeding it," Mille concluded, voice almost a whisper.

"We?" Marron asked.

"Our abilities; our magic is feeding it. Vampirism started with magic, and we have lots of it," Mille said, slightly thrilled with his discovery.

Marron frowned a little "But you already told me this,"

"Yes," Mille interrupted, "but I was just speculating with me; now I have proof-"

Someone laughed, a high pitch tone that infiltrated the room and forced both hunters to look towards a darkened corner of the room. "About time you figured it out," Jezzabel mocked at them. They both glared at her. "Well, it doesn't really matter now," she added and grinned, directing her eyes at Mille. "You have five minutes to say goodbye before I take him away."

Mille grunted; not really surprised to see Jezzabel hiding in the shadows. "How can I trust you?" he asked her. Jezzabel stood; head held high.

"I swear on Kalek's blood that you will see him leave through that window," she stated pointing out towards it.

Mille nodded; satisfied with her answer; she nodded in return and disappeared among the mist.

Marron wrapped himself around Mille again the second she left and rested his head on the knight's chest. "If she dies-will my change stop?" he asked solemnly.

"She is the link that keeps the change in me and you," Mille answered drifting fingers through his beloveds hair and Marron suddenly didn't want to ask the next question. "And if your heart stops?" he finally asked.

"Then you're only link will be me," the Haz knight answered him in a grim tone.

Marron inhaled deeply. "I'll go. I'll get the others, and then I'll come back for you."

Mille shut his eyes. "All right." The stiffness in Marron's body immediately disappeared after Mille's acceptance of his words.

"Can you do something for me?" Mille asked out of the blue and Marron nodded immediately.

"Give this to Tira," he ordered, handing him a small envelope that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "and please don't read it." Marron wondered for a bit, but agreed at the end without asking any questions about it.

"How much time do I have?" the young mage asked.

Mille took in a deep breath and pulled Marron closer. "Tomorrow night," he answered him, his voice faltering a bit. Marron notice but didn't say anything. Mille held tighter to his lover and kissed him when the door unlocked. He broke the kiss, releasing Marron from his hold. The mage headed towards the now open door; a silent promise in his eyes; then left through it, as it closed back behind him. Mille stood alone; fresh tears decorating his face.

_Goodbye Marron…_

_--- _

Carrot cursed as a tree branch slammed into his face. "Hey Gateau! You could try and pay some attention to who's behind you once in a while!" he screamed infuriated.

The muscle man grunted ignoring the words and quickening his pace. "You're slowing us down" he replied.

Carrot glared at the blond. _How dare he say that? If anyone was in a hurry, it was he. Marron was in danger._

Someone grabbed his arm and Carrot turned to stare at Tira who held a comforting look on her eyes. Tira knew Carrot was restless; he had been since the second Mama had told them where Mille and Marron where and why. _Vampires…_who would have thought…

Carrot managed to release his tension with the help of Tira's comforting touch. They would get to their destination and he would save his brother.

---

Marron walked in silence behind Jezzabel, thoughts and ideas consuming him until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll be back for him," he stated to deaf ears and the silence grew between them. Marron frowned. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked, annoyed.

"I would suggest you shut up!" Jezzabel spat at him; still heading on forward. "I have a promise to keep."

Marron glared at her, clenching his hands. "I won't let him die."

"He's not going to die," she said, sure of her words.

"Then what do you call it once his heart stops beating?" Marron replied, still angry. Jezzabel finally stopped in front of two huge doors and turned around to face him.

"Do I look dead to you?" she mocked as she placed a hand on her own chest.

"In some ways you do," Marron answered in the same tone. She huffed, her expression changing as she crossed her arms. Marron did the same in defiance. She finally reached for the door; opening it wide as she avoided the sun; her dark eyes full of loathe and resentment.

"Get out of my sight!" she spat at him. "Come back after you've had your first taste of blood," she said, exposing the fact that she knew Mille had blooded Marron and that she wasn't very happy about it.

Marron stood still for a while, freedom just one step away. "Why are you letting me live?" he asked.

Jezzabel stirred a little at the question, her demeanor completely changing. "He would hate me forever if I killed you," she said softly.

"You don't want him to hate you," Marron pointed out, noticing the obvious. Something in Jezzabel broke. Her muscles spasming slightly as her grip on the door tighten.

"My plan was so perfect; it wasn't suppose to be like this," she started as she released all the tension she was bottling up inside. "He was supposed to be happy with the gift I've given him; he was supposed to be grateful that someone was taking his loneliness away."

Marron blinked in astonishment. This was not the woman he had grown to dislike over the past few days; her demeanor, pose, tone…everything was different. But which was the real one? "Why would you believe he was lonely?" the young mage asked, his need to know growing.

"No one shared his bed," she spoke softly as her gaze drifted towards Marron.

Marron's eyes widen, red reaching his cheeks. She _knew_…she knew he and Mille had made love the previous night. Jezzabel's dark blue eyes starred at Marron. Marron blinked, shaken by those eyes. There was no malice in them, no vice thoughts, just…sympathy?

"I made a mistake," Jezzabel suddenly confessed, taking Marron completely aback by her words. Marron was about to reply when she spoke again. "But it doesn't matter now," she added. Marron wondered, somewhere deep inside of him hoping, desperately hoping that maybe, just maybe she could…

Jezzabel laughed. "Don't think I'm willing to sacrifice myself just because I feel bad for my actions," she said, back to her usual demeanor. "Because I won't! What's done its done; besides…you'll be like us soon too," she breathed out. Marron looked at her expression she looked tired…so very tired of everything. "Give us some time; give him some time to come to terms with the change. I won't' let him kill himself," she added.

"Wouldn't you think it would be better if I was around?" Marron asked in hopes of a yes; but Jezzabel never faltered.

"No," she said with certainty, "seeing you would only keep reminding him of finding a way to save you." Marron took her words in, accepting them.

"Then you give me no choice," he said as he walked through the doors and turned around. "I'll be back for him and I won't let him die. It's what he wants," he declared.

Jezzabel's hand shook against the door again. "You will try. Besides; how much help can you get when his time's almost up," she finished, shutting the door on Marron's face, not allowing him a chance to reply to her words.

---

Jezzabel slammed the door with all her might, anger coursing through every inch of her skin. Admitting that she'd been wrong in her actions had taken all her will. But still it was the truth.

"I warned you didn't I?" a sulky voice said behind her. Jezzabel kept her back at the owner of that voice as she still clutched to the door. "You did," she said.

"He will be trouble, Jezz; we should get rid of him-we should get rid of both of them," Aldren said in a soft voice.

"I can't," Jezzabel admitted, "I still care for him; he was the first who ever cared for me."

Aldren grabbed both of Jezzabel's shoulders and turned her around; matching red with blue. "_We_ care about you; your family is here now. I don't understand why you felt you needed to blood him," he said in a condescend tone. Jezzabel starred at him as a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh, Aldren" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. The kiss ended and Jezzabel found herself in the best mood she had been since all this mess had started. "I'm sorry I made you jealous," she apologized. Aldren pouted at her words; he would never admit he was jealous. Jezzabel suddenly stared at the floor, feeling gloomy again. "How should we deal with this?" she asked.

Aldren sighed and held her. "Whatever happens; we'll deal with it when it happens."

Mille looked on through the window. He was certain Jezzabel would keep her word; she had too much to lose if she didn't.

He had lied to Marron, and it was tearing him apart. The way he saw it, they where in a no win situation. That he and Marron would be condemned to an eternity of nights and blood was not an option. Not now-not ever. He had experienced first hand how horrible this world could be. Nobody deserved to be thrown unwillingly into that world; especially not Marron.

_It seems I will see my last sunrise for you._

_It ends tonight._


	9. Last Rites

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
Chapter 9 - "Last Rites"  
**Warnings!** Yaoi, angst  
_Italics_ thoughts or flashbacks.

* * *

Marron walked along the same path he had traveled a few days ago with Mille deep in though in which was the fastest way back to Stella Church. He needed help. If his calculations were correct he could be back here with all the others by early afternoon tomorrow. Now if all these trees would just get out of his way it would be so much easier. 

Marron heard a sound ahead and stopped, thinking quickly he hid himself behind a large tree trunk making as less noise as possible. The sounds came closer and closer, they were footsteps…someone was coming.

Marron pressed his back against the tree as hard as he possibly could; hiding. He took a deep breath and waited. There was no such thing as being too careful, especially near this area. Well at least he was sure it wasn't vampires, not with the sun high in the sky.

Marron could feel the visitors presence now; whomever it was; they were human and slightly frantic. Marron waited until the last second to reveal himself, successfully taking the other by surprise. His eyes went wide.

"Brother…"

---

Jezzabel walked down the sealed hall; the sun was still up; that meant absolutely no windows. She had been taught well, the slightest touch of sun could kill her, the mere fact that it was daytime weakened her. But she **had **to have this conversation. She knocked on the door even though she had the key in her hand. Jezzabel desperately wanted to be on his good side.

Mille heard the soft knock on the door and raised one of his eyebrows in slight confusion. She had the key, why the hell was she knocking around for?

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down; if this was how she wanted to go around it, he would go along with it for now.

"What is it?" he asked trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"May I come in?" Jezzabel asked calmly.

Mille took another deep breath, trying not to sound annoyed. "You do have the key don't you?"

The locked clicked and Jezzabel came inside the semi-darkened room. She stayed close to the door because of the sun coming from the small window. Here she was safe. "Would you mind coming with me, there's something I want to show you."

Mille blinked and walked towards her, towering a good half foot over her. She looked up at him with a slight confidence. "Lead the way," he said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes down empty hall until Mille had to comment on the recurring atmosphere. "You know, a few lights wouldn't do any harm."

Jezzabel sighed. "One gets used to the dark," she said grimly, "besides, practically no one is awake during the day, so there's no point in lighting the halls."

Mille nodded, satisfied once the silence had been broken. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Jezzabel stopped at the next double doors. "Here," she announced opening one of the doors wide inviting Mille inside. The Haz knight took notice of her expression and after not seeing anything malicious in her face walked inside yet another empty and dark room.

It was breathtaking. Massive gorgeous windows decorated the room. Images of angels, demons, vampires, sorcerers and even parsoners where illustrated in them, with a material that amazingly kept the sun out and still gave the images a sort of eerie beauty.

"These are the muses, the souls of this world," Jezzabel spoke softly. "The ones from above, those from below, those that were us and what we are now."

"Why are you showing me this?" Mille asked as he looked at her now.

Jezzabel looked back at him. "Maybe I thought I could make you understand us better," she muttered.

Mille breathe out. "You seem very trusting of someone who threatened to kill you," he pointed out. "Now for the 'real' reason you brought me here," he finished, giving her a determined gaze. "I can feel it, my bond with you is strengthening as is my bond with Marron…I know its today, I just don't know when. But you do, don't you?"

Jezzabel returned his gaze, there was really no point in avoiding the subject. "Yes, I know."

"When?" Mille asked her with certainty, determined to get an answer out of her.

Jezzabel never blinked. "You will die at sunset."

---

Marron finally took a breath for himself after a lot of people he cared for, tried to strangle him to death with hugs. They had finally settled down inside a small clearing deep in the forest; Tira between the two Glace brothers as Chocolat and Gateau stood just a few feet across them.

"We can't just break in," Chocolat said in a mellow tone as she leaned back against a tree, "we need a plan."

Everyone looked at Marron as if on queue; Marron felt the eyes of everyone upon him and suddenly felt older beyond his years. He returned everyone's gaze one by one. "I agree," he said, "this vampires are dangerous, they will lash out at us without even thinking it over."

"Will Mille attack us?" Gateau interrupted.

Marron turned to look at the blond hunter, his eyes betraying his determined and certain tone of voice, "Mille would _never_ attack us," he said strongly; even if he knew his words might not be true. What he should have said was _Mille would never attack them in his conscious mind…and that neither would he._ But that would raise too many questions; questions that right now Marron didn't feel like answering.

If anyone noticed the emotion in his eyes, they didn't say it aloud. Tira stirred in her spot between Marron and Carrot and set her eyes towards the younger Glace brother. "What do you think we should do Marron? You've been there before."

Marron hated it a little that everyone seemed dependent on his choice. He looked back at Tira and it triggered his memory. "I almost forgot, this is for you, Tira," he said as he handed her the envelope Mille had given him. Tira took it with careful hands accompanied by a confused look. "What does it say?" she asked. Marron shrugged, "I was told not to read it," he answered her softly.

Tira opened the envelope now full of curiosity. She pulled out the small piece of paper and read. Everyone stayed quiet as the expressions on Tira's face morphed from curiosity to confusion. She looked over at Carrot and decided to hand over the letter to the older Glace brother, ignoring Marron in the process. Marron noticed the reaction and snatched the piece of paper from Tira's fingers as she passed it on, ignoring her pleas as he read it.

_**Tira**_

_I hope this reaches you well._

_But these are not good news._

_Our mission has been a failure; we were not able to plea our case or kill our target; and as a result Marron's life is in danger._

_I have stayed behind, not exactly by choice, but in the end it serves the same purpose._

_Please respect my wishes and don't come back for me._

_Do not worry about Marron since he'll be out of danger by tomorrow; and do not worry about me; this is my decision._

_I think that's all; remember I care about all of you, and Marron…_

_Tell Marron I love him._

_**Mille**_

Marron crumpled the piece of paper in his hands, the letter opening his memories like a floodgate…_don't come back for me_…what the hell did that mean? They had time; they had more than twenty-four hours didn't they? He remembered Jezzabel's words: _You will try…besides, how much help can you get when his time's almost up_. Marron placed one hand against his forehead and pulled his hair back as he connected all the dots.

_It stings_

_What?_

_The sun…it hurts._

Aversion to the sun was one of the final aspects. Marron's eyes went wide with the realization; why hadn't he seen it before; he looked up at the sun and knew that they didn't have twenty-four hours. He looked at everyone and instantly turned and started walking away.

"Marron!" Tira yelled as she grabbed his arm, he stopped and turned around to look at her, "What does that letter mean, Marron?" she asked full of concern. Marron returned her gaze "It means that I have to go back," Marron said without hesitating.

"You mean we," she said.

Marron looked up to see his brother, Gateau and Chocolat. He smiled.

"Yes. We"


	10. dark power

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
Chapter 10 - "dark power"  
Pairing: Mille x Marron  
Warnings! Yaoi, angst, some violence

* * *

Both Tira and Chocolat lashed out their wires towards the upper section of the large structure. They tug at them securing the lines in place before informing the others that they could climb up now. The girls went first followed by the guys until they reached a small ledge in the second floor. Gateau broke the window with precision. Marron was the first to step inside; he didn't recognize the room but somehow he just knew they where on the right floor.

"This way," he called to the others as he directed the way; leaving the sunlit room. They all followed without asking any questions; Marron led the way with Carrot behind him, followed by Tira, Chocolat and Gateau.

"Slow down, Marron!" Carrot yelled as he tried to catch up with his younger brother. "Why the rush?"

Marron kept walking. "How much time till the sun sets?" he suddenly asked.

"About half an hour," Tira answered. "Why do you ask?"

Marron stopped and everybody else did too. "That's the deadline," he said, voice low.

Tira passed by Carrot to reach Marron. "How do you know?" she asked as something glimmered in her eyes. He looked at her. "I just do." Tira remained quiet, a silent understanding between them.

"How about this door?" Carrot asked, oblivious to everyone around him. Carrot opened the door before anyone could say anything and walked in. Everyone stayed put.

"That's not the way," Marron said seriously.

"Carrot get out of there, that's not the way," Tira said in a loud tone so Carrot would hear her.

Chocolat huffed in exasperation and peeked inside the room, opening the door wide. It was pitch black. She couldn't see an inch in front of her. "Darling?" Suddenly there was a crash then a thud, followed by a scream…Carrot's. Chocolat yelled Carrot's name as she entered the dark room ready for anything. "Lights, now!" Marron reached the door in a second, quickly placing his hands together and calling a spell.

The room surfaced among the darkness as small orbs of light suddenly appeared in midair above everyone. Marron's eyes went wide. This wasn't just any ordinary room; it was a bedroom. A huge one; where dozens of vampires laid sleeping. Some in beds, others in coffins, apparently it was a matter of choice. The sunset was just half an hour away and Carrot had stumbled over one of the coffins, taking it down in the process and waking its owner. The female vampire had Carrot pinned under her own weight and Carrot wasn't happy about it at all. Mostly because she had her hands against his neck, digging her nails into his skin at the same time that she cut his air supply. An almost invisible wire wrapped tightly against her throat. Chocolat tighten the wire and the vampire was no more. Dust.

Carrot coughed as small dust particles invaded his airways and sat up reaching for his neck in order to access the damage. The small wounds would heal with time, but right now they burned. He opened his mouth to thank Chocolat and quickly closed it.

Marron stared also. The previous ruffle had woken some of the other vampires in the room, but the sun was still up. Young vampires didn't have the strength to rise before dark, which meant these were old ones. Faster and stronger; more deadly and dangerous. Marron called more flames and directed them towards the ones who were already standing. Screams filled the room as they burst into flames. All who had the capability to wake up were up. Marron kept calling flames killing off as many as he could. Something jumped inside him every time he completed a spell, as if that something was feeding off the magic.

Marron didn't notice when the others had come inside the room and had found something to fight with that wasn't already in flames. Marron remained near the door, exterminating them one by one. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him out of the room. Marron struggled free of his attacker's hold and turned to face him. The vampire slashed at him but Marron dodge just in time to avoid nails on his face. He stepped back once and instantly reacted, not really thinking what he was doing. A growl rose from his throat and he slashed at the vampire as he threw his body upon it with force. They fought; going for anything that counted as vulnerable and vital. The vampire pushed Marron back and the young mage crashed against the wall hitting his head along with it. Marron blinked, suddenly taking in his current situation. He acknowledged the threat in front of him and did what he did best.

The vampire burst into flames as the words from Marron's spell were spoken. He screamed; a hollow sound that filled the empty hallway and assaulted Marron's ears. Marron took in one deep breath, then another and another as if convincing his body that it needed to breath. He rested his back on the wall, waiting for nothing and just listening to the slowly calming beating of his own heart.

"Are you one of them Marron?" Marron jumped, startled, and glanced to his side at Tira who stood calmly a few feet from him. He looked at his hands when he saw the look in her eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth. He had sharp nails and fangs. a

"No," Marron said softly, "not yet."

Tira stirred at the words. She reached out towards Marron and touched his shoulder gently. "Mama told us about the ritual and how it's done," she said. Marron looked at her with sullen eyes and Tira noticed the new hint of blue in them.

"Who blooded you, Marron?" she asked with concern. Marron's features automatically softened and a small smile formed on his face as he clasped his hands together to hide his nails. "It was Mille," he said, unable to suppress his affection for the knight. "I would be dead if he hadn't."

Tira blinked, taking in his reaction, a thought forming in her head. "Is there something between you two?" she asked blatantly.

Marron's eyes went towards her and Tira looked back, soft features all over her face. "You read the letter, didn't you?" he said. Marron didn't mind if Tira knew. He told her everything; well almost everything; there were memories that were just for him.

"I have to find Mille. I can feel our bond strengthening," he kept his voiced soft, almost a whisper. "That means he's dying." He looked at Tira once, making a decision; then started running.

"Wait for us Marron!" Tira yelled after him.

Marron kept running without looking back. "I have to go!"

Tira peeked inside the room and made sure the others could handle things there before she started running after Marron.

---

Mille stood in front of one of the windows, touching it slightly with his fingertips. Jezzabel stood by his side. "I'm happy that you've finally decided to be one of us."

Mille blinked at her words then frowned at her, "Whatever gave you that impression?"

Jezzabel blinked back in confusion, "But your not fighting the change anymore," she said in a mellow voice.

Mille looked at her, "so?"

Jezzabel opened her mouth, then closed it as something that resemble despair flooded over her.

A voice interrupted them. "Lady, Jezzabel!"

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly at the guard on the door, glancing only momentarily towards him.

"Some hunters have invaded the castle! They've attacked one of the sleeping rooms in the north hall."

That got her attention. "Is everyone all right?" she asked in a huff. The guards face dropped. "They're all dead, my lady." Jezzabel looked at him, then at Mille, her eyes the only thing that betrayed her control.

"Go! See what you can do," she ordered hastily. The guard bowed once and left the room, leaving them alone again. She glanced at Mille with a silent rage in her eyes.

There is always hope.

Suddenly Mille used his shoulder to break the window he was standing before. Sunlight invaded the room in small blotches and Jezzabel instantly avoided them. He quickly grabbed a big shard of glass and went for her neck. If the blow connected it would all end right there, but Jezzabel dodged instantly, getting herself stabbed in the shoulder instead. Mille's body rose above hers and she took that momentum to dig her nails into the side of his stomach. Mille's face twisted into some form of pain, but no sound would come out of his mouth. He yanked out the shard out of her shoulder and raised it against her again. But it was never meant to be as someone grabbed Mille's hair and pulled him from her.

Mille's hand lost its grip, and the shard fell, shattering into a million pieces upon hitting the floor at the same time Mille's body collided against another just like his own. His hair was yanked back hard, forcing exposing his neck. The cold touch of a sharp blade pressed against his throat instantly and Mille's world froze.

He knew that whomever held that blade wouldn't hesitate to slash his throat. If the cut was deep enough not even a Haz knight, or vampire for that matter could survive it. He felt the invading magic inside of him react to the promise of death and he knew it wasn't the blade that made it react, but the soon to come night. At least this way he would die human.

"NO!"

The scream echoed around the room, filling every corner, resonating in every wall; full of passion and stopping everything. Mille had a second to stare at the source of that voice.

Marron stood at the chamber's entrance, flushed like hell and in Mille's eyes, more beautiful than ever before.

---


	11. sunset

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
Chapter 11 - "sunset"  
Pairing: Mille x Marron  
Warnings! Yaoi, angst, violence

* * *

"_No..."_

"_I sent you away Marron; what are you doing here?"_

Marron walked three steps inside the room. Tira suddenly appeared behind him, a little out of breath from running, her eyes going wide at the sight before her. Marron glanced at her just briefly before thinking of something. "Tira! Break that window!" he yelled. Tira looked at the window Marron was pointing at, instantly sending one of her wires towards it. The window shattered upon impact and a large portion of the room was consumed by sunlight. Jezzabel avoided the new burst of light; managing to find a dark spot along the wall just below the newly broken window. She took in her surroundings, quickly noticing that she was trapped between the new burst of sun and the one Mille had brought on earlier.

Aldren screamed. "Jezz!" And Mille chose that moment to slammed his elbow on the vampire's stomach, escaping his clutches. Aldren cursed loudly as he launched at Mille again with a growl, fangs exposed.

Mille dodged just in time to avoid Aldren's attack. The blade shushed by his face and he took the momentum to grab the angry vampire's wrist and hitting him with his other hand. Aldren's head flew back with the blow, but he took that chance to slam his knee up Mille's stomach, right where Jezabel had wounded him. The Haz knight huddled over as pain swam through him and Aldren took the opportunity to kick the base of his legs, causing Mille to loose his footing.

The purple haired knight fell to the floor back first and before he knew it Aldren was on him again. The enraged vampire fell on top of him, successfully pinning the Haz knight to the floor; trapping both his hands. Mille struggled as a smirked formed an Aldren's face. The vampire knew he was the stronger one in this battle. Mille wasn't even a true vampire yet; Aldren was the first one ever blooded. As long as it was a one on one battle, Mille never had a chance.

The smirk on Aldren's face never faltered as he raised his blade with both hands high above his head; ready to bring it down on Mille's heart.

There was a blur of black and white, and Aldren suddenly disappeared. Marron picked himself up from the floor once he had pushed Aldren off Mille. He was angry. He blamed this creature as the source of all his anger. It wasn't enough that he had found Aldren with a blade pressed against his lover's neck; but he tried to stab him in the heart too.

A growl came out of Marron's mouth as he slashed at Aldren full of rage with his new nails. His blow connected with his enemy's hand and the sound of his blade could be heard as it fell across the floor. Aldren took a quick glance of Marron as he extended his hand in a flash, snatching the young mage's throat. The first hand was quickly joined by a second in squeezing the life out of Marron. Aldren could sense the strength of the vampire blood in the youngsters system. But he could also sense that the change hadn't happen; Marron still needed to breath in order to live.

A soft moan of pain came out of Marron's lips at the pressure in his neck and spots of black started taking over his vision. There was a sound; like the clang of metal, followed by the noise of flesh being broken. Aldren let out a grunt as he released Marron from his grasp.

Marron fell as his legs gave out. Hands were on his shoulders instantly, supporting him. Marron looked up in order to see the face of his lover. "Mille…"

The Haz knight smiled, and for that second nothing else existed but them. Marron suddenly became aware of his surroundings and quickly regained his footing with Mille's aid. Mille grabbed one of Marron's arms to help him up and the young mage did the same with one of Mille's in order to support himself. Once up he didn't need to grab Mille's arm no more; but he just wouldn't let go of it.

Aldren stumbled back a few steps from the pair; searching for his own blade. The one Mille had use to stab him with. He found it; and immediately yanked it out with a scream. He instantly glared at both of them as if trying to decide whose heart he would tear out first. He started advancing; bloody blade in hand. Mille pulled Marron behind him, ready to protect him. He just never had to.

There was a sound of wire; and Aldren froze as something unreadable passed on his face. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it, as a small thin line of blood appeared on his neck. Tira stood at the entrance; wires on hand.

Jezzabel screamed. A long hollow cry, so full of pain and sorrow that it crept inside everyone's bones and made them trembled until they felt the loss that she was feeling. She screamed her Aldren's name again and again as his head rolled off his body and he disappeared in a mass of dust.

Marron's eyes went wide and the tiny hairs on his arms stood up on end as a cold feeling invaded him; the effect of Jezzabel's screams. It looked like she was dying, like someone had come up and destroyed what made her breathe. Would he react the same way if he lost Mille? The mere mention of the thought beat against his heart and made him despair. He looked over where Jezzabel was still crying in a corner, still trapped between two bursts of sunlight. He looked over at Mille, who was looking at Jezzabel with a sort of sorrow in his eyes. The young mage grabbed his beloved's hand, catching his attention and Mille turned his head to look at him. Marron stared; he just couldn't help it. Mille's now blue green eyes held a depth that wasn't there before and Marron knew that if he kept staring at them he would be lost in them forever.

"Marron."

The mention of his name brought Marron back to reality. Mille's eyes were wide and his mouth was half open in disbelief. The Haz knight returned Marron's hold on his hand and raised it to take a better look at it; quickly taking notice of the perfect set of sharp fingernails, that matched his own. He then touched Marron's lips with his other hand, raising the top lip a little and confirming his suspicion of fangs.

Mille was speechless. It took at least a week for the change to happen, and yet here they were; both of them. Defying and demolishing that law to the very core.

Marron closed his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath. He opened them again and instantly became aware of the huge window at the far end of the room. The night was upon them; just a few more minutes and it would be full dark; just a few weak bursts of sunlight remain. Marron knew that was enough.

Marron released Mille's hand from his grip as he looked into his eyes once again. He then moved a step backwards; confusing Mille as he did so. Then he ran.

"Marron!"

The young hunter paid no attention to his lover's cry; his mind was already set and his eyes were poised on his intended target.

Jezzabel had a brief second to look up before Marron crashed into her; sending her into the remaining sunlight. She yelped in surprised as Marron pinned her down to the floor, letting the remaining sun burn her.

Marron put all of his strength on holding her; he would not let her get away. But Jezzabel didn't struggle.

Her face grimaced with pain and she didn't fight it. She was dying and she didn't care.

Marron noticed and still he couldn't bring himself to let go of her. If she didn't die before the night came, then Mille would die.

Jezzabel suddenly looked at him. "Tell him I'm sorry," she said softly. Marron wondered for a second at her words, then eventually nodded.

"And love him. Love him as much as he loves you."

She sighed, looking up, starring at nothing. "Aldren…"

Marron stood up instantly as her body started to crumble beneath him. And as the last rays of the sun disappeared along with the night, so did she.

Jezzabel was dead.

Marron starred at the spot where she once laid, there was just dust there now. Dust that the cold night was starting to blow away.

He looked over at Mille, who stood in the same spot he had left him. He looked at Marron with intense eyes and spoke.

"It's over."

---


	12. lessons in magic and love

Blood and Water  
by Myka  
Chapter 12 - "lessons in magic…and love"  
Warnings! Yaoi, angst, violence

* * *

Mille could feel as the string of power that was inside of him dissipating little by little. That string that kept the vampire blood in his system and the change going. 

It was truly over.

Jezzabel was dead. Aldren was dead. It was truly, truly over.

Mille glanced over at Marron, who still stood below one of the huge ornamental windows. The night crept over that window as the young hunter started to walk towards his lover. Mille starting walking too as the sun disappeared, filling the room of darkness. Full dark.

Marron suddenly slumped forward, his knees and palms crashing on the floor; as pain formed on his face. He screamed.

Mille ran over to him and was by his side in a second, supporting him, holding him at every scream.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" Tira asked urgently as she approached them.

"Let me think!" Mille yelled back, desperately. Marron latched on to him as he kept screaming and Mille winced in pain as Marron dug his still sharp, vampire nails into his arm. What is this?

Tira hushed, trying to block Marron's screams from her mind. She didn't know what was happening; but she knew that whatever was happening had to do with the vampires.

"Marron!"

Tira looked over at the entrance of the chamber to find Carrot, her sister, and Gateau by it. Disbelief and shock showed over all their faces. Carrot ran, he ran towards his brother and Tira stopped him.

"Let go of me, Tira!" he screamed in frustration.

"Let Mille help him, Carrot!" she screamed back.

"He's not doing anything! Why is Marron screaming?"

There was a sudden silence; and Tira and Carrot slowly raised their heads towards where Marron and Mille were.

Marron enclosed himself in the warmth of Mille's arms. His head resting against his lover's chest and keeping his eyes closed. His breathing came in ragged and fast as he kept his mouth open, fangs showing.

"What's going on here?" Gateau asked suddenly from behind Tira and Carrot.

"He's feeding it," Mille murmured more to himself than to the others. His words were sudden, and said with disbelief.

"Why isn't Marron back to normal, Mille?" Tira asked quickly.

Mille turned his head immediately, gazing at the others. "His own innate power is feeding it. Just like it was speeding it up."

"That doesn't make sense," someone said; and Mille reacted with desperation.

"Because it's not supposed to happen! There's no precedent for this!"

"Why was he screaming?" Carrot asked suddenly.

Mille thought about it for a second. "The link is broken."

Carrot huffed in exasperation. "Links, feeding…what the hell are you all talking about? What's going on here? And why does my brother look like one of those creatures?"

Tira held Carrot's wrist in an effort to calm him down. But he just shrugged the touch off. "Tell me," he ordered.

Mille's voice came clear, decisive. "I turned him, I gave him vampire blood."

Carrot's face was unreadable and Tira grabbed his wrist again.

"How dare you…" Carrot gave a step forward, ignoring Tira. Mille took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"It was my choice," a voice cut in.

Mille returned to look at his lover again instantly, to find Marron's eyes open and directed towards his brother. His breathing came in short gasps and he held on to Mille's clothes as if they were a lifeline.

"Marron…"

Tira held Carrot's hand and he looked at her. "Let Mille help him, Carrot." Her eyes showed a silent plea and Carrot finally nodded. Marron returned his gaze upwards again to look at Mille; his voice trembled.

"I want to feed."

---

Mille thought.

Marron's own magic was powerful enough to keep the change going. But every vampire is connected by the same thread, a thread that leads all the way back to Kalek or Zacharias. Marron's link was Mille, and it had been broken; shattered. Testing his theory, Mille let go of Marron for a second; and the mage quickly resorted back to screaming. His touch was the only thing keeping him calm. He couldn't cancel Marron's power; he was born with it; that was impossible. And if he didn't do something now, it might be too late.

Mille's voice came out flat and unemotional. "Find a vampire; one with blue green eyes."

Everyone heard him, but nobody moved. Mille looked at them with a sort of fire in his eyes. "I said-"

"They're all dead." Chocolat spoke firmly and surely. "And if some survived, I'm sure they're far gone by now."

"Not all…"

Everyone jumped at the sound of the new voice, hairs standing on the back of their necks, because how could a voice like that come from a child.

Mille stared at Kyla who stood on the windowsill just a few feet from him. He saw the others make a move.

"Stop!"

Mille stared at Kyla as he gave the order; she was the first human blooded by Jezzabel, this is as close as the source got.

Kyla jumped from the small ridge to land softly on the floor. She spoke with knowledge; a knowledge that could bring death to anyone who wanted to know. "You need me don't you."

Mille stared at Marron as he held him. "What, you can read minds too?" he asked calmly.

"It's called empathy," she answered coolly.

"You are a rare find indeed," Mille commented.

"I am," Kyla replied as she stopped at his side.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with him? Can you help me?" Mille asked as he turned his head towards her. She gazed back "Can you guarantee my safety from them?" she asked, as she looked at Carrot and the others.

"Yes." Mille said without barely a thought. Knowing he could.

Kyla knelled by Mille's side laying one of her small hands on Marron's forehead. Mille waited.

"They're dead aren't they?" she asked suddenly.

Mille stared at her for a few seconds; knowing exactly who she was referring to before nodding. She averted her gaze at the silent answer saying nothing about it.

"I can sense his connection to my clan, but there's no direct link to it."

"Is that why he calms down with my touch?"

"Yes. The vampire blood inside him recognizes you as the source, even though you're no longer going through the change."

"How can-" Mille tried to ask, but was quickly interrupted.

"What's left of Jezzabel's blood inside of you will take a few minutes to completely disappear. That's what his senses are recognizing."

"What happens when Jezzabel's blood completely disappears?"

"I don't know. But whatever happens it won't be good."

Mille took a deep breath. Why all this? Why? It was over. Why did this have to happen? He just wanted to explore this new love and let it grow. To watch the sunrise while holding Marron. Now every little bit of that hope was shattered. And he had a choice to make.

"Then we'll create a link."

Mille would rather have Marron alive as a vampire than dead.

"You mean…" Kyla asked in a low voice. Mille nodded then directed his gaze towards Tira and the others.

"I'm sorry guys. I should have never agreed to come here. It was just a dream; that all would be fine."

"What are you going to do, Mille?" Tira asked with a little urgency.

"Marron needs a link to his vampire line or he'll die. I'm going to create one."

"How can you do that?"

"I'm going to let Kyla blood me."

"You can't! After all that-"

"It's the only way!" Mille suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs. Tira hushed and

Carrot glared at the purple haired knight. "You mean my brother will be one of them?" he asked with anger in his voice.

Mille glared back. "Would you rather he died?"

Carrot blinked as his face flushed. "No."

"Then don't stop me."

Kyla placed a hand on Mille's shoulder and he instantly looked at her. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Blood," Kyla called standing behind Mille.

"My blood," he replied calmly as he stared at Marron's face. Kyla leaned towards the left side of his neck and sank her fangs into the soft skin. Mille shut his eyes ignoring the sensation of his blood being drained. After a while, Kyla detached her mouth from Mille's neck, then she picked up Aldren's dagger and made a small cut on her own wrist offering it to Mille.

Mille closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Blood," he called.

"My blood," Kyla whispered.

Mille parted his lips slowly, directing his mouth towards Kyla's bleeding wrist.

---

"Stop!"

Mille froze; his mouth only inches away from the wound. His eyes went wide with the sound of that voice. He recognized that voice.

Mille turned his head instantly to stare at the depth of Kalek's blue green eyes. Kalek ignored his surroundings as he walked over to where Kyla stood beside Mille. His midnight blue hair flowing behind him. No one spoke; feeling the intensity of his presence.

"What are you doing, Kyla? You were given strict orders never to blood anyone."

Kyla instantly stood away from Mille and knelled at the presence of one of the masters of all vampires; the father of her clan. She kept her head bowed as he loomed over her.

"Why is the castle empty? What happened here, Kyla? Who are these people?"

She replied quickly, in a flat voice. "They are the sorcerer hunters, my lord."

"Sorcerer hunters?" he asked in return, glancing at them for a second; to which Kyla nodded silently.

"As for what happened; you should ask Jezzabel."

Kalek frowned at the girl's words. "My link with her has been severed. That means she's dead. She did what I ordered her not too do didn't she?"

Kyla stood silent; she didn't have anything else to say. Jezzabel indeed had been ordered never to blood anyone against their will, due to a previous incident; that doing so would only bring trouble. She had always been a stubborn person. Kalek chose to ignore Kyla, and turned his head slightly to look at Mille who was starring at him in return with a sort of awe in his eyes.

"You…I know you."

Mille blinked at the words and tried averting his gaze away from Kalek's but just couldn't. The master vampire crouched down beside Mille to be at eye level.

"Mille?"

Mille blinked. "You remember me?" he asked, surprised.

"Your wounds that night-no human could have survived them." Kalek spoke with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I'm a Haz knight," Mille answered.

Kalek frowned and remained silent for a second, his voice was hesitant when he finally spoke. "Why was Kyla about to blood you?"

The question caught Mille by surprise and it slammed him back to his current situation; and Marron.

"Him," Mille said as he turned his head back towards his lover. "Please help him! I'll do anything!"

Kalek felt the urgency in Mille's words and placed a palm on top of Marron's forehead closing his eyes as he did so. Endless seconds passed; to a point where Mille almost lost his patience. Kalek opened his eyes in a snap, looking at Mille instantly.

"He has enough power to feed the blood inside him," he said in astonishment. "I've never seen something like this. You were his link weren't you?"

Mille nodded. A little bit of hope filling him. He knew that if someone could help it would be Kalek; just like he had helped him all those years ago.

"You are willing to be blooded again to recreate that link, aren't you? You care about him that much."

The Haz knight just stared back at Kalek's eyes, and the vampire saw that his words were true.

"I'll do anything."

Kalek blinked, then smiled softly. "You don't have too." He said in a calm voice. "Give him to me."

It took a while for the words to sink in, but eventually Mille handed over Marron to the master vampire. The young mage struggled at the feeling of being parted from his only link; but quickly calmed down at Kalek's touch.

Marron's eyes snapped open and his breathing calmed once he was in Kalek's arms. He stared at the center of Kalek's blue green eyes; eyes that matched his own.

"What's your name?"

Marron took a deep breath at the sound of a voice in his head; but answered anyway in the same manner. "Marron."

"Marron, do you understand what's happening to you?"

"No."

"I understand that Jezzabel blooded Mille against his will; is that true?"

"Yes."

"Were you forced too?"

"No."

Marron closed his eyes as he spoke the words, as a feeling of foreboding filled him.

"You feel the need to feed, don't you?"

"…yes."

Kalek spoke calmly, "What do you want me to do?"

Marron didn't even think it twice. "I want to be with Mille."

Kalek nodded once, picking Marron's head gently and placing it on the space between his neck and shoulder. "Then feed."

Marron stared at the offering with doubt in his eyes and tried to push himself off the vampire; but was too weak to do so. Kalek noticed. "Trust me."

Marron parted his lips slowly and sank his teeth into Kalek's skin. He could feel the power of Kalek's blood overpowering him as he drank it. That's when his world blacked out.

---

Mille woke to the feeling of the sun against his skin. The sun; something that for a while he thought he would never see again.

* * *

_Kalek held on to Marron once he had collapsed and handed him again to Mille who was waiting._

_"Will he be all right?" The Haz knight asked instantly._

_Kalek remained motionless, then slowly nodded. "Yes. My blood will take over the one that was given to him before. But my blood has no spell with it; nothing to make it stay; it'll just dissipate with time."_

* * *

An arm wrapped around Mille's waist, and he turned his head to gaze at Marron's golden eyes.

Kalek had kept his word. A week after that night, Marron was back to normal. Not a single trace left of the ordeal they went through.

But Kalek's help came with a warning. Jezzabel had broken a strict law, so her death was justified, even though she was one of Kalek's direct fledgings. Kalek had told them never to come near his family again; he also told them to run if they ever met his brother. They had killed Aldren; Zacharias had felt his death; had even collapsed from the shock. Kalek advise them to disappear before his brother woke up. After that night; if they ever met again; Kalek would not offer his protection.

This was fine by Mille. He had no plans of ever returning to that castle for the rest of his life.

"What are you thinking?" Marron asked softly, getting closer to his lover.

"Nothing; just about everything we've been through." He answered as he grabbed Marron's hand.

Marron raised his body slowly and placed himself on top of Mille. The Haz knight's hazel eyes widen a bit in surprise. "Do you still think we would have fallen in love if it hadn't happen?" Marron asked with curiosity.

"I don't know," Mille answered honestly, "maybe not."

Marron's face displayed something between a smile and a grin. "Then I'm glad it happened." he confessed.

Mille blinked. "But it was a disaster. I almost killed you. I even had to blood you."

"Maybe," Marron replied as he twirled Mille's purple locks between his fingers. "But everything is all right now. Here we are in your room; together." The young hunter placed a kiss on his lover's lips as he spoke the words. Mille encircled his arms around Marron's back, pulling his closer to himself and kissing him again.

"Yes, everything is all right now." The knight replied, kissing Marron again.

Marron returned the kiss as he grappled Mille's hair, making the kiss deeper. Mille smiled, "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"We don't have forever," Marron said in a soft tone.

"But we have now," the Haz knight replied; kissing him again more vigorously.

Marron smiled. "Indeed we do."

---

fin


End file.
